Solo por necedad
by GeishaPax
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tohma se casará solo por que le conviene? Desde jovenes te convertiste en mi capricho, obsesión, ahora que estamos juntos me enamoré como loco de ti. COMPLETO
1. La oferta

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 1: La oferta**

La familia Uesugi era bien reconocida por los suburbios, el padre había enviudado hace varios años y vivía solo con 2 de sus 3 hijos: Eiri y Tatsuha

¿Y que sucedió con el tercer hijo? Oh, pues ella es Mika, la mayor. Se ha ido a estudiar por un tiempo francés y lo esta poniendo en practica en Francia. Ha estado unos 3 meses cuando ya extraña a su padre, incluso a sus hermanos… y pensar que ella no soportaba a esos diablillos.

El padre de Mika, se había vuelto un jugador algo compulsivo desde hace varios días que fue a un casino… sin saber que se había metido en rumbos peligrosos el hombre había perdido más de la mitad de su fortuna. ¡Y a manos de un mocoso!

Flash back

_-El ganador es el número 46-_

_-¡Esto debe ser un maldito error, exijo que se repita!-_

_-Lo lamento pero el ganador fue el joven…-_

_-Anda, voltea maldito estafador, quítate el sombrero y dime tu nombre-_

_El joven se quitó uno de sus sombreros y dejó ver una cabellera rubia. Sus ojos verdes se postraron en el hombre y solo dijo:_

_-Creo que ya no me recuerda señor, ha perdido la educación-_

_-¿Se-Seguchi Tohma!-_

_-Siéntase mejor señor, al menos parte de su fortuna no ha caído en manos de esos lavadores de dinero-_

_Seguchi señaló del otro lado del casino y señalo a más de 20 hombres._

_-Con cada uno de ellos acaba de perder demasiado dinero y yo en su lugar me preocuparía por que si sigue así, no tendrá ni en donde morirse-_

_Seguchi sabía de lo que hablaba, era amigo cercano de la familia desde el tiempo en que Mika se había ido, conocía cada detalle de los Uesugi y era lo demasiado astuto para saber las debilidades de este hombre. Y tenía un grandioso plan…_

Fin del flash back

El señor Uesugi se había encerrado en su estudio y de ahí no había salido en días. Estaba preocupado de las amenazas de los estafadores del casino. Temía que sus hijos contestaran, que les pasará algo o como habían amenazado, hacer caer el avión en donde regresaría Mika en 2 semanas.

No quiere a ver a nadie- dijo un pequeño

¿Y en donde está Eiri?-

Intentado hacer que salga desde la puerta-

El joven hombre se fue hacia la puerta, el muchacho solo lo miró sin habla desde la puerta…

¿Seguchi, que haces aquí?-

Aún no sale…-

No quiere saber nada, incluso mandó a desconectar todos los teléfonos-

Déjame pasar, vas a ver como sale Eiri-

Tohma de un movimiento rápido, dio una patada a la puerta y esta se abrió. Al entrar se encontró con el señor Uesugi mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué quieres Seguchi?-

He venido a ofrecerle mi ayuda-

Si que tienes influencias… te enteraste ¿o me equivoco?-

No señor, no se equivoca-

Y quieres algo a cambio-

¿Perdón?-

Conozco a los de tu tipo, eres inteligente y deseas algo a cambio ¿Qué es?-

Señor, aún no deseo nada, pero si encuentro algo se lo haré saber-

Gracias Seguchi, en serio gracias-

No lo agradezca-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Por cierto, en 2 semanas regresa mi hija de su viaje, estas invitado a la reunión…-

No faltaré-

Seguchi salió de la casa sin dar explicación a los 2 chicos que se quedaron sin saber de que hablaron estos 2.

_**Continuará**_


	2. ¿Sabe quien me interesa?

Hola a todos, segundo capitulo y espero escribir algo que les guste…

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 2¿Sabe quien me interesa?**

Papá ¿qué sucedió? -

Nada Eiri, no seas curioso –

¡Pero papá! –

Dile a Hayato que cierre el estudio hasta previo aviso –

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Tatsuha llegando

No nos va a decir, de eso estoy seguro hermano –

Tatsuha y Eiri nunca se enteraron de los comentarios de Seguchi con su padre. Pero el tiempo transcurre y las 2 semanas para el regreso de Mika habían transcurrido

¡Padre!-Mika se abalanzó sobre su padre al momento de verlo

Mikarin, me alegra ver que estas muy bien -

Así es, los extrañe tanto…-

¿No vendrás cansada por el viaje verdad? -

Claro que no…-

Mika se lanzó sobre sus hermanos y los abrazó.

Me estas asfixiando…- dijo Tatsuha

No seas payaso…-

Es en serio, nos estas dejando sin aire-dijo Eiri

Bueno, dejen de andar de afectuosos y vayamos a casa, su hermana nos tiene que contar muchas cosas de Francia…-

En la residencia Uesugi era una pesadilla, las empleadas estaban terminando de poner bocadillos, bebidas y algunas ya estaban pasando a los invitados.

¿Y como es la señorita Mika? - preguntó Tohma a una empleada

¿No la conoce?-

Solo he visto el cuadro que tiene el señor Uesugi en su estudio y es de cuando era pequeña…-

Cierto, el señor mandó a esconder las fotografías en donde sale con su esposa, las únicas fotos de la señorita son en donde están sus padres o su madre…-

¿Se puede saber por que las mandó a esconder? -

La empleada al escuchar esto se puso un poco nerviosa y le dijo en voz baja antes de irse

Eso a su tiempo lo sabrá usted señor -

Tohma solo se quedó viendo al cuadro de un hombre joven…

"_Estas empleadas si que son raras"_

¡Ya llegaron¡Vamos, vayan al estudio! - dijo el mayordomo mientras los pasaba al comedor - No hagan ruido -

La casa luce genial, ya extrañaba verla - dijo Mika mientras abría la puerta

Exageras hermana, sigue igual -

Bueno Tatsuha, ayúdame con esta bolsa y súbela a tu cuarto por que es algo para ti - dijo Mika

¿Para mí¡VIVA!- dijo Tatsuha mientras subía su regalo al cuarto al cuarto

Y tu adolescente – dijo Mika mientras sacaba unos libros – pensé que te gustarían estos 4 –

¡Gracias Mika! Ven, vamos a verlos al comedor rápido antes de comer algo – Eiri solo le guiño un ojo a su padre antes de irse

¡Sorpresa!-dijeron todos los presentes

Mika se quedó algo sorprendida, pensó que como era algo reciente lo de la muerte de su madre a su padre no le gustaría o no estaría de ánimo para reuniones, pero se equivoco. Al darles las gracias, notó 2 rostros desconocidos para ella; uno era el rostro de un hombre joven, no muy alto y rubio, bastante guapo y el otro debía ser un compañero de trabajo de su padre o algo así por que estaba junto con los demás empresarios y amigos.

Pues aquí esta una pequeña reunión para que veas que si te extrañamos – dijo el padre de Mika mientras se acercaba y les daba las gracias a los demás

El cerebro de Tohma estaba trabajando a velocidad lenta desde que escuchó la voz de una mujer, y al verla entrar, se quedó mirándola a cada detalle: llevaba unos zapatos de un tacón no muy alto, piernas delgadas y bien torneadas, delgada en general, un vestido floreado azul que mostraba su bella forma, el cabello en una media coleta… castaño claro y largo, y un rostro bien maquillado, tenía ojos azules, muy profundos, una mujer atractiva y para haber ido a Francia a estudiar, debía ser muy inteligente… justo lo que el planeaba.

Seguchi, ven aquí un momento – dijo el señor Uesugi

¿Eh? Ah, si, voy – dijo Tohma mientras sacaba de su cabeza sus pensamientos y se dirigía hacia las escaleras

Mira, te presento a mi hija, Mika el es Seguchi Tohma, lo conocimos mientras tu estabas de viaje –

Mucho gusto – dijo Mika tendiéndole la mano

El gusto es mío – le besó la mano

Curioso amigo el que hicieron mientras no estaba – dijo Mika algo apenada – bueno, regreso en un momento –

Nunca me dijo que su hija era tan bella – dijo Tohma en voz baja

Nunca lo preguntaste, además ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? –

Solamente era una pregunta… ¿recuerda cuando me preguntó que quería a cambio de mi ayuda? –

¿Tan rápido lo pensaste? –

No, pero usted me acaba de ayudar mucho y ya se que deseo –

¿Y que es muchacho? –

¿Sabe quien me interesa? –

Por supuesto que no lo se, si no soy adivino –

Todo lo que yo deseo lo consigo señor, no soy un hombre de muchas palabras… -

Ve al grano, que es lo que te voy a dar -

Quiero a su hija –

¿Pero que cosa dices¿Cómo que deseas a mi hija? –

"_Me interesa su hija"_

Ella me ayudará mucho con mis planes, me casaré con ella –

_**Continuará**_


	3. Me gusta hacer negocios con ud

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 3: Me gusta hacer negocios con usted**

Ella me ayudará mucho con mis planes, me casaré con ella –

¡¿Cómo que te ayudará con tus planes Seguchi! ¿Qué demonios planeas?-

Mi estimado Sr. Uesugi … -Tohma se llevó al hombre cerca de la escalera, en el rincón menos llamativo para no llamar la atención – si yo contará todos los secretos, todo lo que me sucede, sería el hombre más vulnerable del mundo, como usted y tendría que ir a un psiquiatra al cual no necesito por que no le voy a regalar el dinero a alguien que necesite darme un diagnostico, y yo – rió un poco – le tendría que mencionar a su madre muy orgullosa –

Te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que quieres con mi hija? –

Ya le dije, me casaré con ella, es muy bella y por que no, me atrae… tengo casi en mis manos la inversión de mi vida y una sola cosa me lo impide, un maldito papel absurdo que la gente hace para poner condiciones a los que le sobreviven… yo no voy a ser el idiota que se quede con brazos cruzados; nadie me va a condicionar señor y usted me dijo que le pidiera lo que sea ¿o prefiere que su reputación, que sus hijos y la sociedad se entere de que el admirable padre de familia, el viudito cariñoso, el hombre más recto, se metió con estafadores, narcotraficantes y contrabandistas? –

El Sr. Uesugi solo se quedó en silencio, tenía muchas ganas de contestarle al chico, se quedó con la boca entre abierta y tartamudeando a falta de una buena contestación.

Sabía que su valor ante todos era más importante – dijo Tohma al ver la expresión del hombre - ¿entonces es un trato? –

Al parecer no me dejas otra opción… -

Me gusta hacer negocios con usted, ahora con su permiso, voy a conocer a detalle a su hija –

Mika subió a su cuarto con ganas de aventar todo por la ventana, lo que le sucedió en el avión fue horrible. Unos hombres se acercaron a ella y le advirtieron que se cuidara, que cuidara a sus hermanos y le mandaban saludos a su padre, que no olvidaron el incidente del casino.

Ella se quedó confundida y a la vez con un gran temor, ¿su padre en casinos? ¿Qué pudo pasarle para que esos tipos los amenazaran? Su padre no pudo ser… ¿entonces andaban tras de ella? Eso debía ser… debieron ver que era de familia rica o algo así y quieren chantajear a su padre…

No voy a permitirlo, no con mi familia – se dijo así misma en voz alta mientras intentaba tranquilizarse

¿Se puede? –

Mika escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta; rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que se le habían salido en un momento de angustia e intento parecer de lo más tranquila

Adelante –

Para su sorpresa el que entró era ese tipo… Seguchi

Es que me confundí de puerta… pensé que este era el baño –

Pues creo que esta un poco grande para que se parezca la puerta a la del baño – dijo Mika mientras intentaba taparse a boca en señal de que iba a reír

Pues usted conoce a la perfección esta casa puesto que vive mucho tiempo aquí señorita… -

Mika – interrumpió sorpresiva la joven – no me ha gustado que me hablen de "usted", se me figura que me esta hablando un empresario de mi padre o algo así -

Esta bien, le diré Mika, pero ¿qué hacía aquí sola? –

Solo subí a retocarme un poco el labial – dijo Mika mientras dejaba uno en su tocador – pero enseguida bajo –

¿Desea que la acompañe? –

Si me hace el favor Se…-

Tohma, si nos vamos a tutear será mejor que empecemos con que conozca mi nombre –

Bien Tohma, será mejor que me empieces a contar algo de ti, por algún motivo has simpatizado con mi padre…-

Empezaron a platicar mientras bajaban las escaleras.

¿Le sucede algo Sr. Uesugi? –

Todo Imawano, me pasa todo…-

El padre de Mika observaba furioso la escena de la escalera, Tohma Seguchi, un mocoso estaba haciendo "negocios" con él y lo estaba manejando a su antojo.

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –

Solo si me consigues a un joven que pueda seducir a mi hija y quitarle de encima a Seguchi – el Sr. Uesugi rió con ironía

Puedo presentarle a mi hijo Nagare…-

¿Eh? –

Es enserio, lo puedo presentar pero no le aseguro nada –

El Sr. Uesugi solo volteo a ver a su hija que platicaba muy alegre con Tohma, reía y Tohma en un momento le besó la mejilla.

_**Continuará**_

**XD: Al fin, subí este capitulo aunque muy corto ero ya verán que los siguientes no serán así…**

**Saludos a todos**


	4. Robandome tu corazón

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 4: Robándome tu corazón**

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –

Solo si me consigues a un joven que pueda seducir a mi hija y quitarle de encima a Seguchi – el Sr. Uesugi rió con ironía

Puedo presentarle a mi hijo Nagare…-

¿Eh? –

Es enserio, lo puedo presentar pero no le aseguro nada –

El Sr. Uesugi solo volteo a ver a su hija que platicaba muy alegre con Tohma, reía y Tohma en un momento le besó la mejilla.

¿Qué esperas? Tráelo… -

Señor, solo hay un inconveniente… -

¿Ya tiene novia o que? –

No señor, el esta de viaje en Okinawa… -

Idiota, lo necesito ya… -

--------------------------------------

Y fue cuando decidí irme a casa de mi tía en Francia para estudiar allá y mejorar mi francés – dijo Mika

Vaya, como me hubiera gustado conocer a tu familia justo antes de que te fueras de viaje Mika… -

Me halagas, ja ja, de todos modos, tu novia se pondrá celosa si vienes tanto a visitar a mi padre, más ahora si sabe que hay una hija en esta familia –

No tengo novia… -

No seas mentiroso¿cómo un hombre como tú no tiene novia? –

Tal vez por que no he conocido ha una persona tan maravillosa como… -

¿Cómo quién? –

Como tú… -

Ja ja¿tomaste clases de halagos o qué? –

No es broma, como me encantaría ser el dueño de tu corazón… -

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mika se esta llevando muy bien con Tohma ¿verdad Eiri? –

Si Tatsuha, al parecer como los dos ya son adultos y casi de las mismas edades, tienen tema de conversación –

Pero contigo también habla muy bien Tohma –

¡Bah! Solo por que me esta ayudando con mis clases de literatura y redacción… -

Oye ¿ya te fijaste que parece como si tuviera algún interés en nuestra hermana? –

No te hagas el inocente Tatsuha, le esta coqueteando a Mika –

¡A MI HERMANA NADIE LA TOCA! –

Cálmate, me avergüenzas con la sociedad – Eiri le tapo la boca a Tatsuha antes de que dijera otra tontería

¡HUMP! –

¿Qué le pasa a Tatsuha? –

Mika y Tohma se acercaron al ver el escándalo de Tatsuha…

¡Nada, estoy bien! – dijo Tatsuha mientras se quitaba la mano de Eiri y se iba por el pasillo - ¡Pero tú Mikarin, tu sales de esta casa convertida en monja! –

¿Ahora que le dijiste Eiri? – preguntó Mika

De seguro tu hermano estuvo contándole la biografía de Sor Juana o algo parecido y le llenó la cabeza de ideas – dijo Tohma recordando la ultima regularización que le dio

Solamente le dije que Seguchi te estaba coqueteando – dijo Eiri haciéndose el inocentón

¡Qué cosas dices Eiri¿Tan obvio me vi? – preguntó Tohma

¡SEGUCHI! – Mika y su hermano se sorprendieron con esto

"¿Qué hará su padre, o incluso a misma Mika si tomo acciones drásticas?"

Mika, eres bella, calculadora, culta e inteligente – Tohma se acercaba peligrosamente

¿Qué-qué te pasa Tohma? – Mika se alejaba asustada y del otro lado de una mesa

No huyas Mika, que tu fiera te espera – dijo Eiri al borde de un ataque de risa

¿Mi-mi-mi fiera! –

Te voy atrapar Mika y cuando lo haga tienes que estar preparada para lo que te espera – dijo Tohma mientras corría tras de Mika

¿Lo-lo que me espera? – Mika se quedó paralizada y consternada por ese comentario

Si, por esto – Tohma tomó a Mika por la cintura y le dio un beso

Al padre de Mika se le cayó la boca hasta por el suelo y Tatsuha estaba enojado desde el pasillo de la escalera viendo la escena, Eiri solo se limitó a dejar de reír. Tatsuha en un impulso, sacó la pelota de básquetbol de su cuarto y se la aventó a Tohma en la cara.

¿No estas molesta Mika? – preguntó Tohma separándose de Mika

Yo… no se que decir – Mika estaba atónita

La pelota le pasó rozando y golpeo a Mika en la cabeza…

¡Ay, perdón salió volando mi…! – Tatsuha bajó las escaleras pensando en el madrazo que le acababa de poner a Seguchi, pero al ver a si hermana en el suelo e inconsciente – pelota – "¡UPS, problemas!"

¡MIKA¿ESTAS BIEN HERMANITA? – Eiri se acercó preocupado

¡SOY UN BABOSO, SI NO ME HUBIERA QUITADO DEL CAMINO, ES MI CULPA! – Tohma estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Mika

Exageras demasiado – dijo Eiri con una cara de "eres un buen actor"

¿La movemos o la subimos o la ponemos en el sillón o le hablamos al doctor? – preguntó Tohma

Voy por alcohol – Eiri se fue al baño más cercano

¡Tú! – el papá de Mika se acercó a la escena del crimen - ¡Ayúdame a llevar a mi hija a su recamara! –

¿Y si tiene una contusión o algo serio? Mejor esperamos a que Eiri traiga el alcohol y ver si reacciona – dijo Tohma

Aquí esta el alcohol – dijo Eiri con un algodón y acercándolo al rostro de su hermana

¿Qué… qué me pasó? – Mika abrió los ojos - ¡Auch! Mi cabeza –

El bribón de tu hermano – el padre de Mika señaló al culpable, es decir, a Tatsuha- lanzó la pelota por las escaleras y para tu suerte, te toco el golpe –

¡Ya te repetí que se me resbalo del estante de mi cuarto, y como dejé la puerta abierta, se salió por el barandal! – dijo Tatsuha

Ahora señorita – dijo Tohma cargando a Mika – Vámonos –

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mika mientras se agarraba a cabeza – ¿a donde me llevas? –

A tu cuarto para que te revise un doctor –

Si me pasa algo, te van a echar la culpa -

¡Qué me pongan cargos entonces! - y le dijo al oído – por que de lo único de que me van a acusar, es de estar robándome tu corazón -

"¡Pero para la siguiente no fallo Seguchi, si es posible, TE MATO!"

Tatsuha solo agarró el balón y pensó que tal vez una bola de boliche sería más efectiva, claro, que sin que su hermana se encuentre cerca o alguno de sus familiares…

_**Continuará**_

**_KaAn: Thanks por escribir, ya verás que esto se pone interesante_**

**_Kmiloncia: Yo estoy en una confusión horrible y tal vez me ahorques por lo siguiente... ¡AMO Y ODIO A LA VEZ A TOHMA! pero en estos fics le va a ir un pokito mal _**


	5. La historia de la herencia de Tohma

**NA:** _Queridos Escritoresas) y Lectores(as) de _**Fanfiction. net** _Les escribo para contarles sobre una nueva regla que los administradores de esta Web han puesto, nos han prohibido contestar los reviews, si, lo que leen. Primero se creyó que eran solo rumores pero hace unos pocos días a una amiga escritora le multaron porque respondía los reviews en su fic.  
Varias personas pensamos que es muy injusto porque ese es el método con el que nos comunicamos con nuestros lectores, así ellos saben que nosotros los escritores leemos sus reviews, cambiamos opiniones y hacemos nuevos amigos. No nos gusta esa nueva regla._

_Juntos y con esperanza lograremos un cambio en porque este es un sitio para fans que buscan divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, y parte de esa diversión son los reviews y sus contestaciones_

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 5: La historia de la herencia de Tohma**

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mika mientras se agarraba a cabeza – ¿a donde me llevas? –

A tu cuarto para que te revise un doctor –

Si me pasa algo, te van a echar la culpa -

¡Qué me pongan cargos entonces! - y le dijo al oído – por que de lo único de que me van a acusar, es de estar robándome tu corazón -

"¡Pero para la siguiente no fallo Seguchi, si es posible, TE MATO!"

Tatsuha solo agarró el balón y pensó que tal vez una bola de boliche sería más efectiva, claro, que sin que su hermana se encuentre cerca o alguno de sus familiares…

¿En que piensas Tatsuha? – Eiri se acababa de asustar con la cara de maldad de Tatsuha

Solo en unas películas de asesinato que vi hace mucho tiempo, creo que las voy a buscar y las veré de nuevo –

-------------------------------------

De ese incidente tan penoso ya había pasado una semana, pero Tatsuha y su padre pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo para tener un odio tan inmenso hacía Tohma Seguchi.

Incluso cada vez que Mika y Eiri llegaban a mencionar su nombre o platicaban algo que les había sucedido con él, sus familiares se ponían como histéricos y se salían corriendo de la habitación antes de vomitar con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

Mika se había convertido en amiga de Seguchi, por así decirlo, ella se consideraba como tal aunque él quería tener el titulo de pretendiente y luego el de novio.

Casi todos los días después de darle clases a Eiri de literatura y redacción, los tres salían, aunque invitaran a Tatsuha, el se negaba por que inventaba miles de tareas.

Por su parte, el padre de Mika, estaba haciendo lo imposible por detener a Tohma, intentando sobornarlo con otras cosas pero el se negaba.

-------------------------------------------

Mi padre esta muy raro contigo ¿Por qué será? –

No lo sé… debe ser por la edad o simplemente no se siente bien, se le pasará luego Mika –

Pues esta muy raro, al igual que Tatsuha… y no me puedes decir que es por la edad, es solo un niño –

Puede ser, mira, los dejó aquí por que tengo que ir a un asunto de la empresa de mi padre… -

Te preocupas demasiado Tohma, haces mucho con dejarnos a mi y a mi hermana en la puerta de la casa –

Eiri tiene razón, gracias por traernos, a ver cuando nos vemos –

Mika y Eiri se bajaron del automóvil, pero antes de eso Mika le dio un abrazo a Tohma

Nos vemos galán, y gracias de nuevo por llevarnos al cine – le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta del copiloto

------------------------------------------

¡Ya llegaron papá¡Y Mikarin se tardó en salir! –

Sigo insistiendo en que voy a encerrarlos un día por "accidente" o algo, algo se me ocurrirá… -

------------------------------------------

Sr. Seguchi, tardó mucho en llegar… -

Lo lamento Sr. Ishida, pero tuve un inconveniente que tuve que resolver de inmediato –

Bueno, basta de disculpas y voy a leer el testamento de su abuelo, el Sr. Kyosuke Seguchi; _Hoy, en el mes de mayo de 1987 y en pleno uso de mis facultades, doy en pleno aviso que antes de tener posesión de mis pertenencias, se debe de respetar mis condiciones para esta:_

_Deberá tener la edad suficiente y requerida por la ley para valerse de esta_

_Las acciones de la empresa no podrán ser vendidas y tendrá que ser un accionista de los principales._

_Deberá estar casado y si no, en un plazo máximo de 15 días, de lo contrario, la herencia de la cantidad de $ 50, 000, 000, 000 será otorgada a la beneficencia (el matrimonio deberá ser por los 2 medios y sin obligar a la novia: civil y religiosa)_

D-debe estar bromeando –

Permítame terminar, el asunto es distinto por que esta es solo una cláusula para usted; _le dejo en posesión a mi nieto Tohma Seguchi la cantidad de $ 50, 000, 000, 000 en dólares y la parte de mis acciones en la empresa KS records… _creo que lo demás ya lo conoce a detalle, como se dará cuenta, el testamento no ha sido modificado desde que su abuelo lo hizo por primera vez –

Si, eso lo dijo en la primera lectura del testamento¿no puedo revocar la parte de los 15 días? –

No Sr. Seguchi… -

Comprendo, con su permiso, me retiro –

Tohma se quería volver chango¿en que momento se le ocurrió a su abuelo semejante cosa que casarse en 15 días? Él solo sabía que tenía que casarse y por eso seducía a Mika¿pero en 15 días¡Debía estar ebrio o loco en el momento que escribió esas barbaridades! Él sabía lo que le convenía, y no iba a dejar escapar semejante cantidad de dinero

¡Pero no me voy a rendir abuelito, esta vez no te salió tu sabotaje, YO soy más listo de lo que crees! – subió enojado a su coche – Si es necesario, voy a usar medidas drásticas con TODOS los Uesugi –

--------------------------------------------

¿Y entonces no te interesa Seguchi como novio, amante o esa cosa! –

¿Por ustedes dos tienen tanto interés? No me interesa, de hecho hace 3 semanas tuve una cita con uno de los hijos de tus empresarios, se llama Nagare –

¿A-a poco? Bu-bueno, voy por mi café que dejé en el ba-baño, permiso –

¿Café en el baño? –los tres hijos del Sr. Uesugi se quedaron viendo entre si

"Bendita sea la hora en que uno de mis achichincles me mandó a su mugroso hijo"

El padre de Mika estaba en la gloria con esta noticia… pero pronto se le iba a acabar la gloria e iba a rozar el infierno...

_**Continuará**_


	6. ¿Satanas es Seguchi o ese chico es peor?

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Satanás es Seguchi o este muchacho es peor?**

¡¿Y entonces no te interesa Seguchi como novio, amante o esa cosa! –

¿Por ustedes dos tienen tanto interés? No me interesa, de hecho hace 3 semanas tuve una cita con uno de los hijos de tus empresarios, se llama Nagare –

¿A-a poco? Bu-bueno, voy por mi café que dejé en el ba-baño, permiso –

¿Café en el baño? –los tres hijos del Sr. Uesugi se quedaron viendo entre si

"Bendita sea la hora en que uno de mis achichincles me mandó a su mugroso hijo"

El padre de Mika estaba en la gloria con esta noticia… pero pronto se le iba a acabar la gloria e iba a rozar el infierno...

Tres días después…

¡¿Cómo que tu hijo no quiere saber nada de "ya sabes quien"!... Bueno, ¿Quién lo amenazó entonces?... ¡¿Cómo dices!... Ya me lo imaginaba, ese infeliz lo tramó todo… No te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste, ya me encargaré yo –

¡Papá, Seguchi acaba de venir, quiere verte! –

Ahora si ese infeliz… digo, voy a verlo, Eiri, por favor mándalo al estudio y dile que no tardo –

De acuerdo… por cierto, Mika ya le ofreció algo de beber –

Eso esta bien – "claro que no esta bien, lo iba a envenenar…" – voy en un momento a atenderlo –

El Sr. U se fue corriendo a una de sus pequeñas oficinas que tiene en la casa, intentó buscar una escopeta en el armario pero recordó que no tiene ni una pistola de balines. Así que solo tendría que conformarse con escucharlo sin poder hacer nada, se lo llevaba el diablo. Salió de la oficina, se enderezó su corbata y se fue en dirección del estudio, no pretendía lucir asustado enfrente de Seguchi

Buenas noches Sr. –

¿A que se debe que me visites a esta hora Seguchi? –

(NA: creo que Seguchi es vampiro por que siempre va de noche a molestar jeje, y con una sonrisita ¡UY! Como lo odio y lo amo a la vez…)

Solo deseaba "informarle" que en 12 días me voy a casar con su hija, así que váyala convenciendo o haciéndola a la idea de que va a ser mi mujer –

¿Y crees que ella va aceptar? Por si no lo sabías, ella estaba saliendo con un chico y… -

Se llama Nagare Imawano, ya estuve tratando con él y al parecer ya se quito del camino –

¡Así que fuiste tu quien lo amenazó, no tenía duda! –

Amenazar, que fea palabra, yo diría negociar… -

Mira hijo, tu eres solo un muchacho que esta verde en eso de intentar chantajear a la gente y… -

Señor, si necesitara que me hablaran de moral… iría con un psicólogo y no con usted, y ni al psicólogo lo necesitaría ¿entiende? Además, usted es el menos indicado para hablarme de moral, ¿no recuerda que intento que me quedará en silencio con respecto a lo del casino? Se preocupa demasiado de que la sociedad lo vincule con los estafadores, contrabandistas y lavadores de dinero de eso lugar…-

¡Yo no dije eso! –

Claro que lo hizo… o no recuerda que dijo _"Conozco a los de tu tipo, eres inteligente y deseas algo a cambio ¿Qué es?"-_

Pero nunca imagine que ibas por eso… -

A algunos les toca ganar en esta vida, y yo gano gracias a que usted es un hombre "del que dirán"… mañana regreso para poner al tanto a su hija, espero que para ese entonces, ya este decidida a casarse conmigo… -

Seguchi solo sonrió como siempre y salió del estudio.

¡USH, ODIO SU MALDITA SONRISITA HIPOCRITA! –

Vaya papá, se fue muy rápido Tohma ¿se le ofrecía algo importante? –

El padre de Mika volteo a ver a esta que acababa de entrar y se sentaba en un sillón.

¿Qué comes? –

Una paleta, tenía ganas de algo dulce, pero no me has contestado… -

Este… verás… yo… le dije que viniera, si eso fue, le dije que viniera –

¿Y se puede saber para que? Que yo sepa, no es muy santo de tu devoción… -

Por que me pareció que a ti te agrada y, pues verás, pensándolo bien, vas a pasar más tiempo con él –

Papá, lo veo casi a diario, ¿no crees que exageras con él tiempo? Además, como ya no veo a Nagare; Tohma se aparece hasta en la sopa… -

No me refería a eso –

¿Entonces? No entiendo –

Vas a pasar más tiempo con él, como su… su… -

¿Su qué? –

No quería decirlo, el solito acababa de vender a su hija prácticamente por un poco de silencio. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para solo decir con un susurro.

Su esposa –

No me hagas reír, ja ja, en serio… -

Su esposa, te casas con Seguchi en 12 días… -

Debes estar bromeando, muy loco o agonizante… -

Te casas con Seguchi, de todos modos, es un buen futuro para ti –

¿¡ESTAS LOCO? ¡NISIQUIERA ME PREGUNTASTE NADA! –

No va a ser necesario, además no me vas a negar que te gusta al menos físicamente –

E-Eso no tiene que ver… -

¡Tiene que ver y mucho! ¡Por ese motivo lo consideré! –

Su padre si sabía como callarla, pero este era el momento de sacar muchas cosas…

-------------------------------------------

Hola Eiri, ¿sucede algo? –

Shhh, papá esta teniendo un round con Mika ahí adentro –

¿Y por eso hasta los empleados están escuchando contigo desde la puerta? –

Estos empleados que ves Tatsuha, te dan de comer y se preocuparon al escuchar a la histérica de tu hermana –

-------------------------------------------

¿¡Y por que no consideraste dejar las fotografías de mi madre conmigo o con mis hermanos? –

¡Por que me recuerdan a ella! Ahora ve a tu habitación… -

Un cambio con Seguchi ¿no, como le gusto y tu ves lo que te conviene, aceptaste… bien, pero la vida de eso hombre se va a volver una pesadilla –

Mika salió hecha un bólido hacia su Mustang rojo y se fue directamente a casa de Seguchi…

¿Y ahora que sucedió? –

Comienza la crisis de los 12 días –

El padre de Mika solo salió del estudio y vio a sus hijos…

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos, he vuelto… ahora ya con 3 fics en puerta: La vida se transforma con una noticia, Solo por necedad y El final de la Perla de Shikon… perdón por la demora.

De nuevo una disculpa si no respondo a cada uno (como es la costumbre) pero con eso de que no podemos contestar los reviews solo por que se les ocurrió a los de fanfiction. Net, pues da coraje.


	7. La crisis de los 12 días comienza

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 7: La crisis de los 12 días comienza**

-¡Y por que no consideraste dejar las fotografías de mi madre conmigo o con mis hermanos? –

-¡Por que me recuerdan a ella! Ahora ve a tu habitación… -

-Un cambio con Seguchi ¿no, como le gusto y tú ves lo que te conviene, aceptaste… bien, pero la vida de eso hombre se va a volver una pesadilla –

Mika salió hecha un bólido hacia su Mustang rojo y se fue directamente a casa de Seguchi…

-¿Y ahora que sucedió? –

-Comienza la crisis de los 12 días –

El padre de Mika solo salió del estudio y vio a sus hijos…

---------------------------------------------

Después de unas cuantas llamadas de su celular, Mika estaba decidida a asesinar a Seguchi.

-¡Y pensar que tenía planes para ir de antro con mis amigas, me han arruinado la velada! –

---------------------------------------------

Seguchi estaba mirando unos documentos de la empresa de su padre y otros de la de su abuelo, comparando los estados de cuenta. Era algo tarde y se había aflojado la corbata¡Como odiaba esos trajes, nunca se pudo vestir como el quiso, pero ahora que iba a ser millonario, todo eso iba a cambiar…

Estaba algo apurado puesto que su amigo Sakuma le había hablado hace unos minutos quitándole un poco de tiempo

Se levantó dirigiéndose a su mini-bar por un poco de whisky.

-Voy a desconectar de ahora en adelante el teléfono desde las 10:00 PM –

Se empezó a escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre compulsivamente…

-¡Ahora quien será! –

Seguchi se arregló un poco la camisa y fue a mirar quien era. Para su sorpresa era Mika, vestida algo incitante con una minifalda negra y zapatos abiertos, una blusa algo escotada y sin espalda, muy bien maquillada y sin perder su toque de elegancia. Solo llevaba una chamarra tipo gabardina delgada

"¿No tendrá frío? Se acerca el invierno y se viste así" – abrió la puerta – Mika ¿qué sorpresa? Pasa¿No tienes frío, la noche esta fresca… -

-Gracias – eso lo dijo con un tono que si estuviéramos presentes ahí, nos moríamos de miedo

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita? –

-OH, eso… solo vine para decirte que NO me voy a casar contigo en 12 días, aunque mi padre me venda con el diablo, eso no esta en negociación… -

-AH, eso… creo que tu padre debía hacerte a la idea –

-Creo que no me entendiste ¡Tú y yo vamos a vivir nuestras vidas normales SIN matrimonio! –

-Eso no esta en negociación "QUERIDA", así que espero que por las buenas, te des a la idea –

-¿Entre todas las cosas, no pudiste engatusar a otra mujer, por que a mi? –

-Como explicarte, es que tú eres… -

-Un caprichito de niño millonario –

-No iba a decir eso, eres distinta –

-Si, tengo una familia intachable y no soy tan pobre ¡Por favor Seguchi! El sarcasmo no te queda –

-Mira Mika, como he dicho en varias ocasiones, cuando yo deseo algo lo obtengo y yo te quiero a ti –

-No se por que me quieres como tu esposa, si insistes en que me case contigo, voy a hacer una pesadilla de lo que resta de tu vida –

-No creo que sea tan malo –

-Empecemos con esto – dijo Mika mientras le daba una cachetada – intenta lo que quieras, si pudiera sin tener consecuencias, te mataba aquí mismo… por ser tan desgraciado; me largo –

Tohma solo se quedó observando algo intrigado a Mika

-Espero que ese ánimo cambie en 12 días… -

-Empieza tu crisis… -

Mika salió del departamento…

-No lo creo Mika, veremos quien aguanta más –

---------------------------------------------

Primer día, crisis 1: 8:00 AM, sábado

-Señorita, señorita… despierte por favor –

-¿UH? Es muy temprano, déjame hasta las 6 que es hora de cenar… -

Mika estaba descansando placidamente "en brazos de Morfeo" (en el 5° sueño, para que entiendan) cuando una empleada estaba sacudiéndola.

-Señorita, tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy, me dijeron que la despertará –

-¿Quién te dijo? – después de decir esto, soltó un gran bostezo y se sentó, tenía la pijama chueca

-Me dijo el joven… -

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Tohma entró mientras una empleada intentaba detenerlo

-…Tohma –

-Nunca pensé que te vería tan pronto así… -

Mika se volteo a ver y como su pijama era una blusa de tirantitos y un short, Tohma tenía una sonrisita picara; y más apenada se sintió al ver que casi mostraba todo.

-¡Q-que!… ¿Q-quien te dio permiso de pasar¡¿Por qué vienes a molestar tan temprano! – se metió debajo de las sabanas para acomodarse su "traje de noche"

-Nadie, tu padre dijo que subiera a despertarte –

-No haz contestado¿qué quieres? –

-Salgan por favor – Tohma les hizo la señal a las sirvientas

Estaban a punto de salir cuando…

-¡OYE, tú no les ordenas nada¿Quién te crees¡Ustedes se quedan!–

-No me creo, soy "tu futuro esposo" ¡Salgan ahora! –

Las empleadas salieron corriendo antes de que empezaran los trancazos

-Vas a ir por tu vestido de novia, vístete que el chofer te espera –

---------------------------------------

-¿Por qué ESE vino tan temprano a la casa, padre? –

-Nada interesante Tatsuha¿ya se despertó tu hermano? –

-Si, esta alistando sus cosas para ir a su curso – (¿Qué pensaban¿Qué iba a ir de entrenamiento de fútbol como todos los niños? Es Yuki Eiri, el escritor)

----------------------------------------

-¿Qué no piensas salir para que me arregle? –

-No, te vayas a escapar y… -

----------------------------------------

-Buenos… - Eiri iba con unos libros hacia el comedor

_-¡LARGATE PARA QUE ME VISTA, IDIOTA! –_

-… días, parece que mi hermana ya despertó –

¡BROM¡CUAZ¡ZAZ!

_-¡OUCH! –_

_-¡TE DIJE LARGO! –_

Se escuchó un azote de puerta y al rato bajó Tohma tapándose la nariz…

-¿Tienen hielo? –

-Pídele a una empleada – dijo el Sr. Uesugi sin dejar de leer el diario

-Agradable mi hermanita ¿verdad? – dijo Eiri evitando la risa

-Algo… - Tohma inclino su cabeza para atrás y puso una bolsa de hielo cerca de su frente –

-Deja y adivino ¿se molesto por que irrumpiste en su cueva infernal? –

-Algo así Tatsuha… -

-Eso te sacas por intentar casarte con ella – dijo el padre de Mika en voz alta

-Y todavía no termino –

Todos voltearon a mirar a Mika, que estaba junto a la entrada del comedor cruzando los brazos y mirando feo a Tohma (¿feo? Eso ya no es raro uu)

-Eres rápida, no entiendo por que hace rato hiciste tanto drama, vámonos que… -

-¿Me permites? VOY A DESAYUNAR¿no se si comprendas esa palabra? –

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo, estoy dándoles lata ¡no me maten por el comportamiento tan feo que tuvo Mika o por el plan retorcido de Tohma! Ellos me obligan a escribir eso, K amenaza con su pistola y dice que escriba todo, por ordenes de su jefe; mientras Tohma se regocija viendo como el queda como el mártir (se posesionan de mi y ya me creo ellos, no me miren como a una loca) Y por que ya me cansé de esa tonta regla, ya voy a contestar los reviews:

Misato Kat chan: lo del café, pues yo siento que no estuvo tan bueno como quisiera... pero parece que al menos a ti te gustó jejeje, así son los padres cuando te mandan "a ver si ya puso la marrana" ¿o no? a mi me pasaba a menudo

KaAn: por su enferma actitud y su maldita sonrisa que nunca cambia, por eso lo amo y lo odio (aunque es más amor que nada .) ¿Acaso no es un amor? I LOVE TOHMA

Kmiloncia: si llegas a ver esto, creo que verás que el nombre de Tohma no esta quedando taan bien como el quisiera, esta quedando como un psicopata... .por eso me agrada... jajaja


	8. La crisis de los 12 días termina en 3

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 8: La crisis de los 12 días termina en 3**

Primer día, crisis 1: _8:25 AM_, sábado

-Deja y adivino ¿se molesto por que irrumpiste en su cueva infernal? –

-Algo así Tatsuha… -

-Eso te sacas por intentar casarte con ella – dijo el padre de Mika en voz alta

-Y todavía no termino –

Todos voltearon a mirar a Mika, que estaba junto a la entrada del comedor cruzando los brazos y mirando feo a Tohma (¿feo? Eso ya no es raro u.u)

-Eres rápida, no entiendo por que hace rato hiciste tanto drama, vámonos que… -

-¿Me permites? VOY A DESAYUNAR¿no se si comprendas esa palabra? –

-Claro que la comprendo, no tardes "AMOR" –

Mika comió de mala gana, pareciera que solo tragara suela de zapato, su comida no tenía sabor. Terminó tarde, claro que solo para molestar a Tohma y se fue directo al automóvil.

Ese día Mika regreso muy feliz, perdió a propósito las tarjetas de crédito de Seguchi y lo dejó haciendo los tramites para sacar otras. Arruinó 5 vestidos de seda ya comprados con refresco y finalmente le quitaron un vestido para que no hiciera de las suyas. Pero había logrado que su "prometido" tuviera uno de los peores días. Esa noche Mika se acostó con una sonrisa en forma de victoria.

Día 2: _3:30 PM,_ domingo

Mika había hecho planes y salió desde temprano (como a las 6:00 AM). Fue a pasear en el auto a la playa, regreso, fue de compras y se fue a tomar clases de esgrima. Necesitaba alejar a Seguchi de su vida, o al menos de su día. La asfixiaba tenerlo cerca.

(Nota: más adelante les daré un poco de explicación para los que no conocen este deporte)

Tohma estaba buscándola desde temprano, llegó a las siete y nadie supo decirle donde estaba, al menos sabía que no había huido por que sus cosas estaban ahí. Recordó una buena técnica que le enseño su padre, rastrear el coche con la compañía de seguros, contratar a un equipo de seguridad de al menos 10 personas y para darle mejor sabor al asunto, él no iba a permitir que se le escapara tan jugosa fortuna.

Noriko estaba con él, su amiga de casi toda la vida estaba extrañada con los planes de su amigo, tenía lastima… pero por Mika, por tener que casarse con su retorcido amigo. En cambio Ryuichi decía que ya era hora de que Tohma contrajera nupcias y asentara cabeza, quería tener ahijados.

-¿Señorita Useugi? –

-Si ¿qué se le ofrece? –

-Somos su equipo de seguridad, tenemos que llevarla de regreso a su hogar… -

_(En la esgrima moderna se usan tres armas: florete, espada y sable)_

-¿Equipo de seguridad? Yo no tengo… esperen un momento - se quito la máscara y dejó su florete a un lado, para ir por un sable. Ahora si lo iba a matar o al menos dejarlo de gravedad - ¡SEGUCHI! –

_(El florete es considerada el arma básica y se enseña a todos los tiradores de esgrima novatos. Es un arma ligera y flexible que se usa para conseguir tocados embistiendo con su punta roma; la hoja es rectangular en sección transversal. La espada moderna deriva de la pequeña espada francesa; como el florete, es un arma de embestida, pero tiene una campana o protección de mano más grande. El sable moderno deriva del arma que usaban antes los soldados de caballería, La competición de sable resulta rápida y emocionante para los espectadores)_

-¿Me hablabas "cielito"? – dijo Tohma en tono sarcástico

-No necesito tus equipos de seguridad, que me vengas siguiendo como perro faldero ¡Déjame en paz! Yo si tengo vida social… pero que sorpresa, trajiste a tu novia –

Noriko había entrado unos segundos después junto con Sakuma

-No es mi novia, es Noriko Ukai y venía a ayudarme contigo –

-Creo que no le agrada la idea de casarse contigo Tohma – dijo Noriko un poco apenada

-Yo pensé que eran felices – dijo Sakuma

-¡Tonterías! Si es la mujer más feliz de la tierra ¿verdad Mika? –

Mika en un arrebato de ira, empezó un ataque a la carrera hacia el pecho de Tohma.

_(Un ataque a la carrera sirve para coger al oponente por sorpresa)_

Tohma con unos reflejos rápidos, tomó una espada y empezó su defensa.

-¿Crees que soy feliz? No Tohma¡Lo seré si te mato ahora! –

_(En florete sólo son válidos los tocados en el torso; en espada en todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, mientras que en sable la zona válida es la parte del cuerpo por encima de una línea imaginaria que cruza por encima de las caderas y que abarca la cabeza, los brazos y el torso)_

-¿Y crees que intentando matarme voy a desistir de esta boda? –

-¿Qué no lo entiendes aún? No pienso casarme – Mika empezó a hacer fintas.

-¡Y tú no entiendes que no tienes de otra! – Tohma en una _parada (Un movimiento de la hoja dedicado a bloquear un ataque se llama una parada) _lanzó la espada de Mika – no tienes de otra, ríndete –

De forma simbólica, Tohma iba a tocar con la espada junto al corazón para dar por terminado ese "combate", cuando Mika esquivó de manera extraordinaria con una marometa y tomó su espada

-Esto "querido", nunca terminará - y lanzó la espada rozándole la cara a Seguchi y clavándose en la pared

-¡Auch! Eso debe doler – dijo Noriko señalando la mejilla de Tohma

Tohma solo tocó su mejilla para comprobar con ardor, que le acaban de hacer una cortada pequeña que sangraba.

-Me voy a cambiar, no quiero que me sigas presionando – dijo Mika mientras se iba a los vestidores

-Agradable tu prometida Tohma… yo creo que a este paso, vas a morir en la noche de bodas –

-JA JA¡Qué gracioso Ryuichi! – dijo Tohma molesto

-Si ella en serio no se siente a gusto Tohma, deberías romper el compromiso… -

-¿Romper con ella¡Ni loco! – dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba las gotas de sangre que le escurrían –

-Es la verdad, te lo digo como tú amiga Tohma… -

-No podemos romper y ya no sigamos con el tema… ¡Apúrate Mika que no tenemos todo el día! –

-_¡No me molestes! –_

-¡Que necia es! –

-Diría Tohma que el que hace todo esto solo por necedad, eres tu –

-Y yo digo que como eres mujer y entiendes a Mika, estas inventando cosas –

Día 3: _6:00 PM, _Lunes

-Mika, sigo sin entender las matemáticas –

-Y todavía te falta algebra en secundaria –

-¿Algebra? –

-Olvídalo Tatsuha, y pásame los demás sobres –

-¿Se puede saber por que los rompes? si son los de tus invitaciones –

-Por eso mismo hermanito, no va a haber boda –

-Señorita, llegó su prometido – dijo una criada mientras Tohma entraba a la sala

-Hola Mika, como me imagine que ibas a hacer "eso" – Tohma señaló los pedacitos de papel – me encargué de que tus empleadas enviaran las verdaderas con los destinatarios –

-¿Las enviaste? Vaya… -

Tohma ya se había puesto en postura defensiva para recibir los golpes y objetos que Mika fuera a aventar, pero no recibió nada en 3 segundos, ni en 10, ni en un minuto…

Volvió a mirar y encontró a Mika sin levantarse de la sala, sentada tranquilamente tomando de su refresco. Un silencio incomodo inundó la sala

-¿Qué me ves, tengo algo raro o que? –

-N-no, nada… -

Mika se levanto y fue hacia un armario cerca de la puerta, sacó un portafolio negro que tenía varios seguros. Mientras en un rincón, asomándose discretamente, Tohma y Tatsuha veían lo que hacia la joven.

-¿Qué el lo que está sacando, Tatsuha? – dijo Tohma en voz baja

-No lo sé… nunca había visto ese portafolio en mi vida –

Una silueta se acercó por atrás…

-¿Qué hacen!-

-¡AYYY! –

Tohma y Tatsuha se cayeron del susto.

-¡Eiri, no vuelvas a hacer eso! –

-Disculpa Seguchi, pero se veían muy chistosos –

Mika entendió que por el momento, Seguchi Tohma había ganado; pero tendría la oportunidad de hacer la revancha, no podía pasarse toda la vida amargada por culpa de un músico torpe.

El portafolio tenía varios sobres y fólderes, pero eso no era lo que ella deseaba, revisó la parte falsa del fondo y sacó unas partituras.

-Tohma, hermanos, vengan acá y dejen de hacer tonterías que desde hace rato los estoy viendo –

-¡Nos va a matar a los 3! – grito Eiri

-No seas payaso y vengan acá… -

-¿S-si Mi-mi-ka? –

-Primera vez en mi vida que veo temblar al gran Seguchi Tohma… este va a ser el trato y lo digo enfrente de mis hermanos, creo que te gustan las apuestas y esta es una –

-¿Qué sucede Mika? –

-Ten- le dio una carpeta de piel negra - Mozart compuso 23 conciertos de piano que elevaron esta forma clásica a nuevas alturas. Mozart fue también un excelente pianista. La mayoría de los conciertos de piano los escribió para ser interpretados por él y requieren un gran nivel de virtuosismo… quiero que toques los 23 sin hacer pausas y seré gustosa tu esposa –

-¿Los 23 y sin parar? –

-Me han dicho que eres un excelente pianista, además todavía no termino. Tocaras al menos una melodía Chopin de memoria, una de Schumann, Brahms y Rajmáninov. Solo así lograrás lo que deseas –

-Un magnifico reto que acepto¿quieres que las toque ahora o deseas que sea otro día? –

Eiri y Tatsuha quedaron sorprendidos por 2 cosas: 1 por que Mika puso sus condiciones (a ella la obligaron a tocar piano, cosa que ella detestó desde la infancia y la maestra era una bruja que la obligo a hacer lo mismo; por eso el piano esta olvidado en la estancia) y 2 por que Seguchi aceptó.

_¿Será capaz de tocar semejante barbarie? _

-Cuando tú gustes –

Con ayuda de los empleados, el piano fue llevado a la sala.

-Bonito piano… lastima que estaba olvidado –

-Mika llega a tocar rara vez en él… -

-Tatsuha, solo cuando papá quiere presumirme, lo hago –

-Bien, comencemos… -

Tohma se sentó, hizo calentamiento antes de iniciar…

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo, disculpen mi retraso tan enorme pero los semestres iniciaron yo tuve unas semanitas de locos (preparatoria horrible) Y ahora a responderles:

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: me alegra saber que te hago reir, pues no sabía nadita que me estabas leyendo, pero por lo visto te agrada el fic, gracias por leerme y hago lo que puedo con portarme como pueda ¡Saludos na no da! .

Misato Kat chan¡Qué bueno que te gustó el cap! Soy mala como esa mujer, tengo que pensar como ser más desgraciada... por eso parece que a la mayoría les agrada el fic. Perdón por mi tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí U.U

Y todos los demás, no los olvido, solo que me estan corriendo del internet... llamadas de ultimo momento. Comprendanme. Todavía me acuerdo de los demás...

P.D: Este cap ya lo tenía escrito, pero no tuve teimpo para subirlo antes, sorry!

All you need is love!

BAi-ChA, nA nO da!


	9. ¡El ganador es!, Aparece Kitazawa

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 9: El ganador es... Aparece Kitazawa**

Eiri y Tatsuha quedaron sorprendidos por 2 cosas: 1 por que Mika puso sus condiciones (a ella la obligaron a tocar piano, cosa que ella detestó desde la infancia y la maestra era una bruja que la obligo a hacer lo mismo; por eso el piano esta olvidado en la estancia) y 2 por que Seguchi aceptó.

_¿Será capaz de tocar semejante barbarie? _

-Cuando tú gustes –

Con ayuda de los empleados, el piano fue llevado a la sala.

-Bonito piano… lastima que estaba olvidado –

-Mika llega a tocar rara vez en él… -

-Tatsuha, solo cuando papá quiere presumirme lo hago –

-Bien, comencemos… -

Tohma se sentó, hizo calentamiento antes de iniciar…

Respiró hondo, trono un poco sus dedos (en la televisión siempre lo hacen) y empezó tocando a Chopin, para sorpresa de Mika, Tohma eligió una de sus melodías favoritas, las estaba tocando de manera tan espectacular que Mika olvidó por un momento su enojo y el motivo de que estuviera haciendo alarde de su talento ese estuche de monerías.

Eiri y Tatsuha recordaron la escena de hace unos cuantos años cuando Mika estaba repelando con la maestra y ella le dio esas partituras, Mika cambio el gesto y se puso a tocar con gozo las melodías de Chopin.

Enseguida tocó la melodía más popular de Brahms (NA: no he puesto el título de las melodías para que usen la imaginación, o en el caso más desesperado, averigüen cual es la más conocida de c/u, no es por ser mala onda), luego Schumann y Rajmáninov. Para el gran final, casi llevaba todo lo que restaba del día con Mozart y no se había cansado, de hecho su rostro parecía de aburrimiento.

----------------------------------

-Buenas noches señor ¿le fue bien? –

-De maravilla – el Sr. Useugi se quedó en silencio escuchando las melodías y miraba como un grupo de empleados estaban reunidos en la sala, no permitían la vista - ¿Mika esta tocando por su propia cuenta? –

-¡Oh, no señor! Es el joven Seguchi, al parecer si él se equivoca en el más mínimo detalle, su hija no se casa con él, pero si no, ella con mucho gusto se casa –

El padre de esta familia tan extraña dejó caer su portafolio; pensó que su hija estaba completamente idiota como para apostar con un pianista de altos honores profesional egresado del Conservatorio de Música de Japón. Se puso más pálido que¡Que demonios! Peor que si fuera transparente.

-Lleva casi toda la tarde tocando señor, al parecer todavía no acaba… -

Ni pensó ni 2 segundos, cuando entró a la sala y se acercó a sus hijos más pequeños…

-Padre, como te… -

-¿Cuántas melodías tenía que tocar? –

-Los 23 conciertos para piano de Mozart, una melodía de Chopin, Schumann, Rajmáninov y Brahms –

-¿Y en que melodía va? –

-Dejó los 23 para el final, y va en eso, esta terminando el concierto 22 –

Mika miraba admirada a Tohma, ese hombre con tocar unas cuantas piezas musicales (NA: mendiga mujer, todavía de que el p… amo del universo trata de convencerla y… ¡AAAAAGGHH!) la estaba cautivando de una manera impresionante. Por algo empezó a creer en el refrán: _"Del odio al amor hay un paso"_ y ella estaba pasando a dar el primer paso.

Para esto, Tohma había concluido con la apuesta de Mika de una forma satisfactoria y la observaba.

-Creo que te gané "QUERIDA" –

-¿Ah? Este… pues si, pasaste la prueba. Tú solo di cuando y nos casamos, si lo deseas así, mañana mismo… -

-¿Estas hablando en serio¿Te sientes bien¿No consumes drogas, verdad? –

-Me siento muy bien, te di las opciones y tú las aceptaste… ahora como buena perdedora, acepto lo que mandes –

¡ZAZ!

El padre de Mika cayó inconciente (más bien, desmayado) junto con Tatsuha.

-Nos casamos en 5 días… -

Esa fue la sentencia de Tohma…

-De acuerdo, así se hará –

Día 4: _8:00 AM_

-¿Sucede algo malo Eiri? Vine en cuanto recibí tu llamada –

-Algo extraño le pasa a mi padre, Seguchi, es como si estuviera agonizando, se la pasa cantando varios _réquiem_ (nombre que recibe el conjunto de las partes musicales que forman una misa de difuntos), lleva toda la noche desde que despertó haciendo lo mismo –

-Válgame el cielo… -

Eiri y Tohma subían apresuradamente las escaleras.

-Mika intentó tranquilizarlo toda la noche pero sigue igual, primero pensamos que era un intento de chantaje emocional, pero ya fue demasiado tiempo. Dudo que le haya gustado la noticia del día de la boda –

Entraron a la recámara y vieron a Mika parada junto a la ventana, no sé dio cuenta de que habían entrado.

-¿En donde esta el notario¿Quién va a escribir mi testamento? –

-¡Mika! – Tohma se acercó a su prometida - ¿no has dormido? –

-Seguchi… no… Tohma, no, estuve cuidándolo toda la noche ¿Qué hora es? –

-Son las ocho… ve a descansar –

-Voy… -

Mika estaba caminando dormida que estaba a punto de salir por la ventana del segundo piso.

-¡Me-mejor yo te acompaño! –

Estaban a punto de salir cuando una empleada apareció de la nada.

-¡Se-se-se-se-se-señorita allá a-a-a-aba-ba-bajo están buscándola!-

-Pues tendrá que despedir al que esté abajo, esta joven necesita dormir un rato-

-Zzz –

-¡Pe-pero es importante! –

-Solo dígale que venga luego –

-¡Es el Sr. Kitazawa! –

-¿Quién? –

-Zzz… ¿eh? –

-No me escucharon, es el Sr. Kitazawa-

-¿Quién es Kitazawa? –

-El maestro que vamos a contratar para Eiri en su estadía por EU –

-¿Segura? –

-Claro que estoy segura, bajaré enseguida –

-_¡Voy con Dios, veo esa luz, sigo el camino! –_

-¿Te puedo encargar a mi papá? –

-Seguro… -

Mika bajó hecha la flecha, cosa que casi nunca hacia.

-Mika¿cómo te va pastelito?-

-SHHH – Mika le tapó la boca y empezó a hablar en voz baja – nunca he sido "tu pastelito" y no empezaré a serlo desde hoy ¿Qué buscas? –

-Hace meses que no sé nada de ti… -

-Y mejor, por tu bien, ni vuelvas a intentar hacértelas de galán –

-¿Por qué, es que ya tienes novio? –

-Me voy a casar, arriba esta "mi prometido" –

-Es una lástima que ese prometido no sea yo, nunca quisiste salir conmigo… -

-Y así seguiré… -

-Pero yo no desistiré, voy a seguir aquí, dando lata para que seas mía… -

-Mira, no sigas, por que te puede ir mal –

-¿Y si hago esto? – Kitazawa acercó sus labios al cuello de Mika - ¿vendrá a golpearme el prometido? –

-¡No lo intentes Kitazawa! – Mika estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Sucede algo Mika? –

Se escucharon los pasos en la escalera y la voz de Tohma…

-Si dices algo, te mato… y bien sabes que lo hago - dijo Kitazawa en voz baja provocando temor en Mika (N/A: solo imaginen que voz hizo para dejarla así)

-Este… no, solo iba a tirar por error un florero –

Tohma apareció en la sala y Mika fue enseguida a abrazarlo, le plantó el beso más cariñoso que pudo darle, nunca se sabrá si fue en agradecimiento de salvarla de ese maniático o en verdad necesitaba tenerlo en esos momentos. El pobre empresario de la próxima NG se quedó pasmado.

-¡Qué bueno que vienes! – Mika tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Te presento al profesor Kitazawa, el próximo maestro de Eiri en EU –

-Encantado, Seguchi Tohma –

-El placer es mío –

-A propósito¿te gustaría que la luna de miel fuera allá? –

-¿En EU? Sería… - Mika se quedó muda del terror, de pensar que Kitazawa estaría acosándola ahí también, desde que estaba en Francia, le llamaron haciéndole llamadas intimidantes y amenazándola, no solo a ella, si no a su familia, algo debió pasarle a su padre mientras ella no estaba. Contuvo el aire, fingió que estaba muy emocionada – fantástico –

Kitazawa estaba armando todo en su cabeza, mientras le daba clases a Eiri, conseguiría saciar sus deseos con la chica más candente que había conocido y la tendría si sería necesario, a la fuerza….

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo¿cómo ven a mi invitado sorpresa? El "encantador" maestro Kitazawa

-¿Encantador el hombre que intentó abusar de Eiri? –

-Discúlpame Eneri (Irene, mi nombre, al revés), era sarcasmo… -

-Un hombre sexualmente urgido¡que horror! –

-Ni digas, tú me diste la idea –

Bueno, gracias again y a responder:

Kagome Kamiya: espero que te agrade (aunque sea un poquito) como El Gran Tohma supera ese reto y ahora… ¡Se acercan las desgracias! Y COMO TE IMAGINAS, SOY RARA… casi no conozco a nadie que le guste la parejita MikaxTohma... buaaaa u.u

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: Privet? Mika es demasiado tremenda, pero acaba de llegar alguien peor ¿no crees? Y Tohma, mi adorado Tohma, es bastante masoquista, pero el es feliz, Tohma cumple pero pasaran sucesos desafortunados de ahora en adelante MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y todos los demás ingratos ya no me quieren (no se la crean), escribanme para no felicitarme o decir que ya de plano no les gusta el fic... snif... me siento abandonada...snif

¡Saludos Na No Da!


	10. ¡Llegó la boda!

Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 10: ¡Llegó la boda!**

-¡Qué bueno que vienes! – Mika tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Te presento al profesor Kitazawa, el próximo maestro de Eiri en EU –

-Encantado, Seguchi Tohma –

-El placer es mío –

-A propósito, ¿te gustaría que la luna de miel fuera allá? –

-¿En EU? Sería… - Mika se quedó muda del terror, de pensar que Kitazawa estaría acosándola ahí también, desde que estaba en Francia, le llamaron haciéndole llamadas intimidantes y amenazándola, no solo a ella, si no a su familia, algo debió pasarle a su padre mientras ella no estaba. Contuvo el aire, fingió que estaba muy emocionada – fantástico –

Kitazawa estaba armando todo en su cabeza, mientras le daba clases a Eiri, conseguiría saciar sus deseos con la chica más candente que había conocido y la tendría si sería necesario, a la fuerza…

------------------------------------------

A la semana…

-Parece que mi padre ya esta resignándose a la idea de la boda… -

-Ojala Eiri, tu padre es un hombre muy difícil –

-¿Y que dices de mi hermana? Salió igual, ¿verdad "cara cortada"? –

-Y hablando de ella ¿en donde está? –

-No debe tardar mucho Seguchi, le hablaron y tuvo que salir –

-----------------------------------------

-¿Ahora que quieres? –

-Mikarin, no seas tan cruel conmigo y deja a esa basura –

-No me digas Mikarin, y la basura eres tu; ese hombre que conociste es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es exitoso y tú apenas tienes para comprar platos –

-No te puede durar mucho el gusto Mika, verás que si te casas con él, tu vida se volverá un infierno –

-¿Me estas amenazando? –

-Claro que no, te estoy avisando… ahora ve con él que me imagino que ese Jaguar es de él –

Mika se bajo del auto no sin antes dejar a Kitazawa con la palabra en la boca y cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-Ya llegué – dijo cuando abrió la puerta de la casa

-¿De quien era el coche? – preguntaron Eiri y Tohma

-¿Desde cuando son tan celosos y preguntones? – dijo Mika mientras iba a saludar a Tohma – Era de tu profesor, fui a ver lo de tu curso en EU; como papá esta enfermo, me tengo que encargar de esto –

-Vaya, papá intenta levantarse para impedir tu boda… -

-No puede y lo sabe, ya quede en una apuesta con Tohma y tuve que cumplir –

-No lo creo Mika –

Todos voltearon a la escalera y vieron al padre de los Uesugi en bata. Al pobre hombre casi le da un infarto de ver que "ESE" estaba agarrando la mano de su adorada niña. Fingió no darle importancia.

-Insisto que no se van a casar –

-Y yo te aseguro que se empiezan a querer – dijo Eiri

-Resígnate papá, yo ya lo hice – Tatsuha dio un grito desde su cuarto

-Espero que ya tenga su traje Señor o más bien dicho, suegrito, mañana es la boda –

-Me da, me da… - se desmayó

----------------------------------------

La ceremonia por el civil estaba apunto de comenzar. Tohma iba con un traje negro, camisa beige y una corbata color turquesa, ambas de seda. (N/A: época antes de sus extravagancias, alguna vez en su vida tuvo que ser más DECENTE) Estaba junto a una bonita fuente del jardín que se alquiló para el día del funeral de Mika, así llamado por su padre.

Mika todavía no bajaba, pero por lo que sabía de sus asistentes, muchos famosos estaban allá abajo… debe ser por que apenas Seguchi Tohma sube por el risco de la fama. Traía puesto un vestido aperlado muy bonito, sin espalda, se moldeaba muy bien a su delgada figura. A pesar de su modestia, todo el mundo le decía que se veía muy bien.

El padre de Mika esperaba un milagro, no se, que Seguchi se ahogara con su propia saliva o que llegará un prometido sorpresa de su hija...

Tatsuha lloraba como magdalena, jamás había ido a una boda, ahora Eiri recordaba por que.

Kitazawa y Nagare estaban en primera fila, uno por necedad de llevarse a la mujer a la cama y al otro por que no le gustaba la idea de ser chantajeado y que la mujer que empezaba a apreciar fuera a casarse con otro...

El juez solo estaba esperando que Mika bajará. Kitazawa miró de reojo a Seguchi y sus miradas se cruzaron, Kitazawa lanzó una mirada peor que desear la muerte y se levantó... salió un momento.

La familia de Toma y la de Mika apenas se conocía el día de hoy, por lo visto, solo el padre de la chica era el renuente.

-¿Nervioso? –

-No te voy a mentir, algo... –

-¿Ya la has visto? –

-Aún no Ryuichi –

-Pero ahí viene... –

Toma volteo hacia las escaleras de caracol y vio a su futura esposa.

-Ryuichi, deja de mirarla que se te van a quemar los ojos –

-¿Eh? Disculpa Tohma –

Mika saludó a los presentes y la boda comenzó, no era religiosa, solo por el civil, reitero.

Todo continuó con tranquilidad y la boda terminó... la clásica escena parecía de fotografía de un periódico de sociales.

Después de las felicitaciones, Kitazawa se acercó cuando nadie veía y jaló a Mika por el brazo. La metió al primer cuarto vacío que encontró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Si no me sueltas te puede ir mal... –

-Mika, te conozco desde hace un año... –

-Del cual, casi la mitad no te había vuelto a ver y me sentí muy feliz –

-Ya sé, pero tu eres mía ¿captas? –

-Estas enfermo, jamás entable amistad contigo por algo –

-No me importa como, pero tu vas a venir conmigo –

-¡Estas loco, yo ya me voy! –

Kitazawa volvió a jalar a Mika y la obligo a besarlo.

-¡Suéltame idiota! – Mika le sacó el aire.

Salió apresuradamente, pero Noriko vio de donde salió y quien salió después.

---------------------------

Tohma estaba platicando con varios productores que habían sido invitados, cuando Noriko se acercó con él.

-Noriko ¿sucede algo? Traes una carita... –

-Pues es que... no es por intentar crear problemas a los 3 minutos de tu boda pero... –

-¿Pero que? –

-Mika estaba en una habitación dentro del edificio y... –

-¿y? –

-La vi salir como molesta y asustada –

-A lo mejor olvidó algo... –

-Todavía no acabo... después de unos minutos, salió ese hombre que se fue antes de la ceremonia –

-¿Tohma a donde vas? No vayas a hacer una tontería –

Mika estaba fumando temblorosa, en la mesa principal... se sentía a rabiar.

-Nos vamos en una hora, ve a checar si tienes todo… -

-¿En una hora? Es algo pronto… -

Tohma solo se acercó al oído de Mika

-Tu solo querías casarte para estar con tu amiguito, ¿no? –

-¿Te refieres a Kitazawa? Vaya, ese hombre jamás sería algo de mi, primero me muero… -

-Pues no lo sabes disimular "querida", eso es lo de menos, de todas formas, nos iremos en una hora –

-Una cosa antes de que vaya Tohma, si quisiera arruinarte la vida, no me hubiera casado e intentar lastimarte con un amante, eso es lo más infantil que pudiste imaginar –

Mika se fue aún extrañada de la actitud de Tohma, ¿Seguchi celoso? Debe ser su imaginación.

Para suerte de la reputación de ambas familias, no se había escuchado nada por la música. Por insistencia de la familia de Seguchi, se quedaron casi hasta terminar la fiesta

Kitazawa se esfumó desde ese entonces, no lo volvieron a ver esa tarde...

Tohma y Mika se fueron en el vuelo de las 10:00 PM, no dijeron nada en la mayoría del vuelo, a Tohma SI le había dado un ataque de celos y a Mika, no le gustaba la manera tan desagradable en que Tohma se comportó el día de hoy.

-¿Quieres que le pida algo a la azafata?-

-No es necesario, gracias –

-Enserio Mika, ¿no quieres cenar algo? –

-Ya te dije que así estoy bien –

Tohma volteo a verla, se sentía mal por tantas ideas tontas que se había formado en su cabecita. Admiro cada detalle de su "ESPOSA", difícil pensarlo…

-¿Te sucede algo? Te repito que no quiero nada de cenar, ya casi llegamos… - dijo Mika al sentir que Tohma la miraba

Bajaron del avión en Rusia (N/A: luna de miel, no irían enseguida a Nueva York ¿o si?¬¬), era muy tarde y Tohma ya tenía reservado el hotel cerca de la capital (no es que les diga ignorantes, pero para los que no sepan es Moscú).

-Bonito el hotel… -

-Espero que te guste mucho… -

-Eh-este si –

Los nervios empezaban a aflorar entre estos 2 cuando entraron a la habitación…

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo, ¿cómo ven a mi invitado sorpresa? El "encantador" maestro Kitazawa... ahora verán todo lo que pasa con la mente retorcida de este tipo tan desgraciado. Solo esperen MUAHAHAHAHA, pronto tendrán un poco de LEMON MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ha responder sus R&R:

Kagome Kamiya: pues no, no era muy necesario, pero ya pronto, demasiado pronto diría yo, conocerás el por que de que este engreído de Satanás aparezca en el fic... solo imagina por que van a EU y Yuki va a ir… Vuelvo a repetir, somos muy pocos los fans de MikaXTohma, y ese fic ya lo leí, matarile rile ron! Cuidate muxcho niñia y sigamos apoyando a estos 2 locos.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: ¿lo dejé interesante? Oh que feliz soy! Lo hice bien! No te hago sufrir solo a ti…. Hago sufrir a todos los que lo leen y a mi misma por las barbaridades que pongo.

Misado Kat chan: onde andas mujer? No se nada de ti… U.U ya no me queres

KaAn: tu también mujer, ¿Por qué se me van? No soy tan mala como piensan! Lo juro… COME BACK BUAAAAA

Kmiloncia: ¿ya son 3? No que me ibas a seguir… por fa, voy a hacer sufrir a tohma (y tamb a los demás un rato) pero vuelvannnn

Me voy na no da!


	11. Sin conocer el hotel

Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

ADVERTENCIA¡SI ERES CARDIACO, NO SIGUAS LEYENDO, ES EN SERIO, NO QUIERO DEMANDAS O COSAS ASÍ!… LEMON UN POCO FUERTE (según yo)

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 11: Sin conocer el hotel**

Bajaron del avión en Rusia (N/A: luna de miel, no irían enseguida a Nueva York ¿o si?¬¬), era muy tarde y Tohma ya tenía reservado el hotel cerca de la capital (no es que les diga ignorantes, pero para los que no sepan es Moscú).

-Bonito el hotel… -

-Espero que te guste mucho… -

-E-este si –

Los nervios empezaban a aflorar entre estos 2 cuando entraron a la habitación…

-Espera, no entres –

-¿Por qué? –

-La tradición – cargó a mika hasta el umbral de la puerta y la dejó en la cama

-Pensé que no creías en tradiciones¿hace un poco de frío o es mi imaginación? -

-Creo que vas a necesitar un abrigo más caliente, querida –

-Me imagino que si… ¿te sientes bien Tohma? Luces acalorado –

-¡No, no, no! Estoy bien… solo que esta un poco fuerte la calefacción –

-¿Fuerte? Si apenas y esta bien –

-¿Qui-qui-quieres pedir algo? –

-N-no… así estoy bien –

Se quedaron callados por un minuto

-N-no cerraste la puerta – atinó a decir Mika

Tohma se levantó apresurado, cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama de nuevo. No tardó ni cinco segundos cuando la tomó de la cintura y la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama; sin pensarlo dos veces la besó por el cuello, en los labios, y con su mano buscó el cierre del vestido de Mika, lo abrió por completo, dejando ver parte de la espalda, la pasión se apoderaba en ambos. Sabían perfectamente donde terminaría todo eso, él la beso por todas partes. Siguió quitando prenda por prenda. Mika dejó salir pequeños gemidos, Tohma continuó lo encontraba placentero y sensual en ella. Empezó a acariciar cada rincón del cuerpo de Mika

-Sigue – le ordenó

Por el contrario, Tohma aumentó la velocidad de las caricias con su mano sobre Mika, sus cuerpos ardían y ese momento se detuvo al ver como Mika se movía un poco y dejaba salir grandes gemidos de sus labios al momento de seguir el rumbo del interior de sus piernas. Tohma era sutil y sabía a donde llegar, y le gustaba. Mika por su parte ya había terminado su parte de la labor, ayudó a Tohma a lanzar lejos todo tipo de prenda que los detuviera en su exploración, su contacto. Tohma bajaba hasta que…

-Hazlo... – le dijo indicándole que ya era hora de hiciera algo más "entretenido"

Tohma no podía continuar con su excitación, necesitaba tener a Mika en él. El joven no espero más, con delicadeza y lentitud la penetro, Mika dejó salir gemidos con el nombre de su esposo, él no pudo esperar más y con fuerza la penetró, moviéndose dentro de ella con rapidez y penetrándola con fuerza. A lo que ella dejo salir un grito, que fue ahogado por su esposo en un beso.

-Tranquila, relajate y… todo pasará… disfrutalo –

-------------------------------------------

-¿Estarán remodelando en el piso de arriba? –

-¿Por qué preguntas querida?

-Por esos ruidos… -

_¡KIRK, Scrach, cuaz!_

-Preguntaré en el lobby – el hombre descolgó y empezó a marcar el teléfono

-------------------------------------------

Ella tan solo dejó que su respiración se acelerara y lo atrajo con fuerza contra ella, los gemidos de ambos eran más constantes, Mika no esperó más y se acercó más a Tohma sintiendo la penetración más intensa, un poco más dolorosa. Tohma hizo los movimientos más rápidos y dejó que el orgasmo saliera. Siguieron así un buen tiempo, Tohma descendió la intensidad de las penetraciones hasta salir, se detuvo.

-No sabía que eras "así" en la cama – dijo antes de darle un beso

-Ni yo, nuevos conocimientos para mí –

-Sabes, creo que va a ser agradable estar casado contigo… -

-¿Crees? Yo pensé que eras un hombre seguro de lo que querías –

-Si, lo soy…y te quiero a ti –

Abrazó a su compañera y la besó en la frente. Terminaron de meterse en las sabanas.

-Tu padre debe estar retorciéndose en Japón –

-Me imagino que ni mis hermanos lo deben de aguantar –

---------------------------------------

-¡Nada más ese infeliz intenta hacerle "algo" y se muere, se muere! –

-Si le hace "algo" es por que ya es su marido, ya deja de ser tan infantil padre, al menos conserva tu dignidad, aprende a Tatsuha –

-¿A Tatsuha? Vaya ejemplo –

-¿Qué insinúas padre? –

-Nada, solo que Tatsuha no es un ejemplo a seguir –

----------------------------------------

Ya llevaban 3 días en Moscú y no conocían la ciudad. Solo salían a comer y cenar, lo demás, bueno, pues creo que ustedes ya lo saben…

-Tohma… de… debemos… conocer… Mos… ¡Moscú! –

-Estamos, de… luna de… de miel… -

-Lo se… pero… le… le… prometí a… E-Eiri llevar fotografías y… ¡Oh Dios! Recuerdos –

-Iremos mañana… lo prometo –

-Esta bien… ¡desconecta el teléfono! –

----------------------------------------

-Señor, al parecer no contestan… -

-¡Es inaudito, ya es de todas las mañanas, tardes y noches! –

-Hank, ya déjalo así deben de ser jóvenes, es su luna de miel, ya verás que pronto se cansaran –

-¡Pero Lilian, no es justo! –

-----------------------------------------

-Me vas a dejar sin energías si sigues así Tohma –

-Pero te gusta ¿o no? –

-No te voy a mentir, claro que me gusta… pero no hemos tenido precaución –

-Precaución ¿de que? –

-Puedo quedar embarazada… - se levantó de la cama

-No te preocupes, además, estamos casados y todo llega a su tiempo –

-Otro ratito más… - Se levantó y abrazó a su esposa

-Estoy muy cansada, además no hemos comido nada –

-Hum… tengo una idea, comamos fuera, sirve que empezamos a conocer la ciudad –

-¿Tienes idea de a donde ir? –

-No –

-Vayamos a la calle Arbat, es área comercial y muy popular –

-¿No hay restaurantes por la Plaza Roja? –

-No lo creo… casi enseguida esta el Palacio del Kremlin –

-Tienes razón –

Después de una ducha que por poco y no se vuelve ducha, se arreglaron de forma un poco invernal y salieron del hotel. En la puerta se tropezaron con una pareja un poco mayor. Les hablaron en inglés.

(Yo lo voy a poner en español, se que algunos no saben inglés)

-Disculpen señores –

-No tengan cuidado -

-Tenga un poco de cuidado, su hermana menor es muy bella y se la pueden llevar – dijo el hombre antes de subir al elevador

-¿Hermana menor? Si la mayor eres tu… mi hermana ¡Que loco! –

-Calma Tohma, tienes una arruga junto al labio –

-¿Dónde, cuál arruga? – Tohma intentó mirarse en el vidrio de la entrada

-Era broma – Mika estaba al borde de la risa

-Pues me la estaba creyendo –

Ambos se soltaron a reír y enseguida tomaron un taxi

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo, MUAHAHAHAHA, ya tuvieron su LEMON MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ha responder sus R&R:

Kagome Kamiya: pues las paredes son testigos de la perversión de estos Hentais, deberían conocer a Miroku, pues epspero que te guste mucho eta partecilla de la luna de miel

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: pues a ti tambien te digo que ojalá y te guste esta cap. y esa cosa de Kitazawa la vas a odiar más en los sig. capitulos, tu solo espera, no serás la única

Me voy, na no da!


	12. En América

Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 12: En América**

-¿Hermana menor? Si la mayor eres tu… mi hermana ¡Que loco! –

-Calma Tohma, tienes una arruga junto al labio –

-¿Dónde, cuál arruga? – Tohma intentó mirarse en el vidrio de la entrada

-Era broma – Mika estaba al borde de la risa

-Pues me la estaba creyendo –

Ambos se soltaron a reír y enseguida tomaron un taxi…

-----------------------------------

-¿Haremos una visita a Mika en Rusia o esperaré a que regrese? Me parece que quiero conocer Moscú –

Se encontraba haciendo sus maletas cuando de repente cesó.

-No creo que sea conveniente… aún, veremos que "cambio" podré hacer para que deje a ese patán –

-----------------------------------

Unas semanas después…

-Cartas del banco, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, firmas de abogados, invitaciones para papá, noticias de Mika… -

-Dame eso – dijo el padre levantándose del estudio

-¿Las cartas del banco, las invitaciones o que? –

-No te hagas el cómico Eiri, la carta de tu hermana –

-Esta bien, pero quiero que nos la leas –

-De acuerdo dice:

"_Querida Familia:_

_Me alegra saber que todos deben estar TRANQUILOS por allá, esa va para ti padre… Tohma te manda saludos. Eiri, empieza a preparar tus maletas, pronto te veremos en EU. Tatsuha, no se por que insistías tanto, pero ya conseguí tu piedra del muro de Berlín. Me imagino que pronto te llegará por correo._

_Los primeros días en Moscú fueron maravillosos, aunque… para ser sincera, casi no salimos del hotel… jeje… ya después conocimos el lugar._

_De Moscú, fuimos directamente a Alemania, puedo presumir que mi esposo domina a la perfección varios idiomas, creo que me empiezo a enamorar de cada lugar que visitamos._

_Lo que de plano fue una pesadilla, fue el crucero hacia las Bahamas; el pobre Tohma estuvo mareado todo el trayecto, intentó disimularlo…_

_Ahora vamos en rumbo a Paris, mi esposo anhela que le presuma todo el lugar, ahora haré gala de mi francés._

_En el sobre vienen unas fotografías, no las vayan a perder, tuvimos que meter la cámara de contrabando a los museos._

_Tohma les vuelve a mandar saludos, promete llegarles más recuerdos._

_Saludos de la joven que los ama._

_Mika"_

-¡Maldito gusano! – exclamó mientras arrugaba un poco la carta

-¡Papá, no rompas el sobre! –

-¡Queremos conocer los museos! –

-¡O de perdida Moscú! –

-¡MALDITO GUSANO! –

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¡MALDITO GUSANO! –

---------------------------------------

Otras 2 semanas después…

-Bien Mika, estamos en América. Ahora solo quiero saber por que demora tanto tu hermanito –

-Si verdad… - _"Que no venga Kitazawa, que no venga Kitazawa, que no…"_

-Mira ahí vienen Eiri y Kitazawa… -

-¡Ay, que bien! – Mika acababa de perder el último gramo de esperanza

-Hola Mika¿Cómo estas cuñado? –

-Hola Eiri – Mika lo recibió con un gran abrazo

-Estamos bien Eiri –

-Buenas tardes… -

-Buenas tardes Kitazawa… - dijo Tohma mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Buenas tardes – dijo Mika fríamente

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Eiri muy inquieto y emocionado

-Vámonos por favor… - dijo Mika mientras jalaba a Eiri y Tohma

Llegaron a la casa en la que iban a vivir las próximas 3 semanas…

-Iré por algo de comer, mientras, por favor Mika instala a Eiri y a Kitazawa por favor… -

-C-claro –

Tohma salio en un auto convertible negro…

-¿Tengo videojuegos? Voy a ver mi cuarto… -

-¡Espera Eiri! – pero muy tarde para Mika, el ya había subido

-Bueno mi querida Mika, estamos muy solitos… -

-Ni te me acerques Yuki, ni se te ocurra… -

-¿Por qué? – la recargo contra una pared mientras se le acercaba - ¿acaso te pongo nerviosa? –

-Si y mucho… déjame tranquila… -

-No lo creo… tu no quieres que tu hermanito vea esto ¿o si? –

-¿Ver que? – preguntó Mika

-Como te beso – dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de Mika – como te acaricio… -

Kitazawa estaba a punto de intentar tocar cosas que no cuando Mika lo pateo en… ya saben donde…

-¡Aléjate de mi! tu cuarto se encuentra junto al estudio… buenas noches –

Mika subió corriendo con una maleta de su hermano…

-Solo espera Mika, ya verás que pagarás caro tu rechazo…. -

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo, le debo una explicación enorme…

Como se acerca el 20 de noviembre, conmemoración de la rev. Mexicana y me encuentro en el equipo de porristas, nos traen como en feria para el mugre desfile… luego casi me intentan reprobar en algebra y estuve como loca en los examenes

Perdón si este capitulo es un poco más corto, ahora :

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: que bueno que te gusto lo de la remodelación y perdón si el lemon estuvo cortito pero mi señora madre estaba por aquí y es de esas señoras que ponen el grito en el cielo cuando hablas de SEXOOO

Saluditos a todos los ingratos que ya no escriben…

Me voy, na no da!


	13. ¡NO LO INTENTES!

Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 13: ¡No lo intentes!**

-Si y mucho… déjame tranquila… -

-No lo creo… tu no quieres que tu hermanito vea esto ¿o si? –

-¿Ver que? – preguntó Mika

-Como te beso – dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de Mika – como te acaricio… -

Kitazawa estaba a punto de intentar tocar cosas que no cuando Mika lo pateo en… ya saben donde…

-¡Aléjate de mi! tu cuarto se encuentra junto al estudio… buenas noches –

Mika subió corriendo con una maleta de su hermano…

-Solo espera Mika, ya verás que pagarás caro tu rechazo… -

---------------------------------------------

Tres semanas después, de noche…

-Ya le he conseguido a Kitazawa un departamento… -

-¡Que buena noticia Tohma! Ya no tendrá que pasársela todo el día aquí –

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Es que… no se… no me agrada mucho la idea de que Eiri quiera estar todo el día con él… -

-Yo pienso que es normal que se apegue a él, es un niño y como tal, tiene que sentirse apoyado por otra persona en ausencia de su padre aquí en EU –

-Sigo sin sentirme tranquila… -

Termino de quitarse al traje… a veces le incomodaba un poco ir a EU para arreglar negocios. Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes "amorcito", de seguro no es nada grave, debe ser una etapa… -

-Lo mismo dijeron de mi cuando me enamoré de mi profesor de algebra en secundaria… -

-Te aseguro que Eiri es un chico normal –

A la mañana siguiente Tohma antes de irse, le dio la noticia a Kitazawa de su departamento y se fue. Para mala suerte de Mika, se quedaron solos por que Eiri salió con unos chicos.

-¿No se te ofrece nada Mika? –

-¿De ti? NO –

-Yo creo que si; los sirvientes no están, Eiri no regresará a la casa hasta las 14:00 hrs, de todos modos va a pasar antes conmigo y tu maridito de pacotilla no estará en casa hasta en la noche o a la hora de comer – la tomó de los brazos y la arrinconó en una pared

-¡Suéltame! –

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he planeado esto Mika… -

-¡No lo intentes! – solo alcanzó a decir esto antes de que la empezará a besar de una forma vulgar y desesperada

-Desde hace años necesitaba hacer esto, te voy a hacer el amor de una forma tan salvaje… -

-¡Esto es un intento de violación, suéltame! –

-Violación o no la voy a disfrutar… -

-¡Qué me sueltes! – lo aventó contra una mesita de la sala y lo tiró

-¡Maldita zorra, vuelve acá que no he terminado! –

Mika subió corriendo las escaleras para ir por un teléfono, ya que el único de la planta baja era el de la sala.

-¿Creías que te me ibas a escapar tan fácilmente? – Kitazawa ya la había alcanzado antes de llegar al primer piso - ¡Te voy a qu9itar esos pantalones! –

-¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR! – Mika estaba forcejeando con tal de conseguir que la soltará

-¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA O A TU HERMANO LE VA A PASAR LO MISMO! – en el forcejeo, Mika fue a rodar todas las escaleras - Maldita sea… - Kitazawa fue por su portafolio, su saco, las pertenencias que tenía empacadas, las llaves de su nuevo departamento y salió de la casa.

------------------------------------

Tohma había olvidado las llaves de la oficina de EMI, con los que tendría que asociar la NG Records. Había llamado a casa para ver si Mika las había encontrado pero nadie contestaba, debía ser por que salió de compras aprovechando que su hermano no estaba.

Al entrar, vio que la mesita de la sala que era de cristal estaba en el suelo echa añicos

-¿Qué demo…? –

Había volteado en dirección de las escaleras, y se dio cuenta de que su esposa, yacía en el suelo…

-¡MIKA! – se fue corriendo saltando los sillones para ver a su esposa

No se veía nada bien, parecía que estaba sin vida, por que su respiración era lenta

-------------------------------------

En el hospital…

-¿Sr. Seguchi?

Tohma levanto la mirada, se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de urgencias

-¿Cómo está? –

-Por el momento esta inconciente… -

-Pero dígame ¿que tiene? –

-Tranquilícese por favor, en estos momentos lo necesito lo más sereno posible… su esposa tiene la columna desviada por la caída, tiene fracturada la muñeca y se le cayó un ovario… con suerte y su rostro no tuvo ningún rasguño o moretón-

-¿Cómo que se le cayo un ovario? –

-Si, como la caída fue muy fuerte se cayó… pero no se preocupe, ya se lo acomodaron, si quiere puede pasar a verla, pero antes le debemos hacer unas preguntas obligatorias –

-De hecho ya la policía me las hizo… -

-Ok… entonces pase a verla –

Ya eran las seis y el accidente había sucedido a las 10:00 AM. Mika empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

-Mika… ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-¿No crees que la pregunta es tonta? Me siento muy mal… - cerró lo ojos por un momento

-Tu padre y tu hermano vienen en camino, les tuve que avisar… -

-Genial, ahora te va a acusar de golpeador…-

"_¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA O A TU HERMANO LE VA A PASAR LO MISMO!"_

-¿Y Eiri? –

-Le encargué a Kitazawa que lo cuidara mientras veíamos como te ponías… -

-¡Ve por él, Kitazawa va a abusar de él! –

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –

-La caída que tuve no fue accidental, tuve un forcejeo con él, le va hacer algo y no me lo voy a perdonar ¡VE POR ÉL! –

-¿Fue él? –

-Si, ahora ¡Ve por mi hermano, yo estaré bien pero rescátalo! –

-Mika… -

-¡VE POR ÉL! –

Tohma salió corriendo enseguida; corrió por calles enteras hasta llegar al edificio de departamentos. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de casa de Kitazawa. Tocó varias veces pero solo escuchó sollozos. Abrió la puerta… encontró a Eiri tirado junto al cadáver de Kitazawa y una pistola estaba a sus pies.

-Eiri… -

-Toh-tohma yo no-no… -

-Tranquilo Eiri, discúlpame por favor… disculpame… disculpame… -

Abrazó a su cuñado mientras se empezaba a sentir de lo peor, se sentía responsable de todo esto…

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo, pues no me he tardado tanto en subir y acabo de matar a Kitazawa… bueno, Eiri hizo el trabajo sucio… al fin le hizo al mundo el gran favor de quitar a un pedofilo-violador-maniatico-etc. Esta cap. Me constó un poco de trabajo después de quitar en parte todo lo cómico, un gran reto que espero y esté superado…

A contestar:

-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: pues ya actualizé pronto a tu petición, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, pero creo que este capitulo no va a ser gracioso, bueno, en su momento tenía que llegar a esto ¿no crees, la parte seria del fic… escríbeme pronto

-HinataHyuugaHyuuga: gracias por darme ánimos para continuar, creo que podríamos platicar mejor o los viernes o fines de semana; me encanta la idea de saber que tu estas a lado de Tohma jajaja como los p… amos del universo, y yo estaré presente para tomar las fotos.

Saluditos a todos los ingratos que ya no escriben…

Me voy, na no da!


	14. Después de todo, hay que seguir

Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 14: Después de todo, hay que seguir**

-Si, ahora ¡Ve por mi hermano, yo estaré bien pero rescátalo! –

-Mika… -

-¡VE POR ÉL! –

Tohma salió corriendo enseguida; corrió por calles enteras hasta llegar al edificio de departamentos. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de casa de Kitazawa. Tocó varias veces pero solo escuchó sollozos. Abrió la puerta… encontró a Eiri tirado junto al cadáver de Kitazawa y una pistola estaba a sus pies.

-Eiri… -

-Toh-Tohma yo no-no… -

-Tranquilo Eiri, discúlpame por favor… discúlpame… discúlpame… -

Abrazó a su cuñado mientras se empezaba a sentir de lo peor, se sentía responsable de todo esto…

---------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? – dijo Mika al ver a su esposo entrar al cuarto del hospital

No dijo nada.

-Tohma, me estas asustando… ¿Qué sucedió? –

-Intentó… Kitazawa intento abusar de él –

-¿Esta bien Eiri? –

-Le quitó como pudo el arma y lo mató… -

-¡Dios mío!... ¿y mi padre ya lo sabe? –

-Esta en la estación de policía, intentando que no lo interroguen aún… -

-¿Cómo lo viste? –

-Mal Mika, todo es mi culpa… - Tohma se soltó a llorar

-No, no te sientas así, no fue tu culpa… -

-¡Claro que sí! Si no lo hubiera llevado para que estudiara con él ahora no estaría sucediéndonos todo esto –

-Ese mal nacido… no me dio muy bueno espina cuando vino a EU –

Mika empezaba a llorar…

-No, no te pongas así… no te debes de preocupar, no ahora… debes descansar… -

Abrazó a su esposa mientras ambos seguían llorando…

-Ojala Eiri pueda perdonarme… todo fue por mi… -

Tohma no comprendió muy bien el mensaje, pero Mika Seguchi guarda demasiados secretos dolorosos en su corazón, tales como que por su culpa, por poco, su hermano podría estar muerto y haber perdido su infancia. Todo por que un loco siguiera dándole rienda suelta a sus necesidades e intentar chantajear a Mika para acostarse con él, para que no se casara, para tenerla…

---------------------------------

-¿Cómo te sientes Mika? –

-Triste, enferma, enojada, deprimida… -

-Es natural, casi te matan en unas escaleras, también por tu hermano… -

-Le traje flores a la enferma – dijo una voz mientras abría la puerta

-Mia a quien tenemos aquí, al irresponsable de tu esposo… -

-No digas eso… -

-¿Cómo no lo voy a decir? Si no se metiera de lleno en los negocios, les hubiera restado más atención a ustedes y nada de esto hubiera sucedido –

-Él hubiera no existe Señor… -

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Mi hijo tiene problemas psicológicos por tu culpa, mi hija esta aquí por tu culpa –

-¡YA SE QUE ES MI CULPA, NO TIENE QUE RECORDARMELO, MI CEREBRO ME LO DICE CADA 5 SEGUNDOS! –

-¡Basta los 2, en primera, padre yo se que tu instinto te dice que le eches la culpa a alguien, pero no tiene que ser precisamente! todos aquí somos culpables… por dejarnos engañar por ese engendro… -

El hombre no dijo nada…

-¿Y tu no puedes dejar de reprocharte por 5 minutos lo que nos pasó? POR FAVOR, ESTO NOS ESTA DESTRUYENDO A MI HERMANO Y A MI –

-Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si… -

-¿Si "que" señor? Dígalo –

-Si ustedes dos no se hubieran casado –

-Ah, por favor ¿ahora va ser culpa de nuestro matrimonio? Además, si lo recuerdas, la que en un principio estaba renuente a casarse y la obligaron fue a mi –

-Discúlpame Mika, no sabía que no te querías casar conmigo… -

-Ush, dije en un principio, después accedí… además, no se que fue lo que ustedes dos quedaron para que me casara –

-¡Este loco solo quería conseguir la herencia de su abuelo! –

-¿Cómo es posible que lo acuses de eso padre? –

-Si no es una acusación, es la verdad… estuve averiguando mientras estaban de luna de miel… este cínico se casó contigo en menos de 15 días por que si no iba a perder una jugosa fortuna –

-¿Es eso cierto Tohma? –

-… -

-Así que te casaste solo por necedad conmigo –

-No… -

-¡Claro que si, te parecí una buena carnada para conseguir tu dinero! –

-¡Mire señor, en primera no tiene que ponerse a averiguar del primer tipo que no le agrada, en segunda usted tiene un historial más negro que yo y…! -

-¡No me digas que tú sabes mucho de moral hijo, por que eso que hiciste no tiene nombre! –

-Basta… -

-¡A callar, por que el que empezó toda esta discusión fue usted y…! -

-Basta -

-¡Un mocoso como tu no me va a decir cuando me tengo que callar! -

-¡YA ESOY HARTA, DE AMBOS! NUNCA VAN A DEJAR DE TENER DIFERENCIAS… AHORA SALGAN DE AQUÍ -

-Disculpen la interrupción – dijo una enfermera entrando – pero unos agentes de la policía quieren hablar con usted señora -

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos, todos estamos tensos por lo sucedido, voy a ir por un café y dejarlos con la policía.

El padre de Mika salió mientras entraban los oficiales…

--------------------------------

-Kitazawa, estuvo como loco en la casa cuando llegó… intento abusar de mí, pero como no me dejé… amenazó con violar a mi hermano y me lanzó de las escaleras, perdí el conocimiento hasta que desperté aquí… -

-Bien señora Seguchi… díganos ¿en donde se encontraba su hermano en esos momentos? –

-Iba a su práctica de fútbol, después pasaría un rato con sus amigos e iría a tomar clases de inglés con Kitazawa –

Tohma solo observaba la conversación entre Mika y los agentes, cuando escuchó que iban a abusar de ella también volteo atónito.

-¿Había tenido comportamientos extraños el Sr. Kitazawa anteriormente? –

-De hecho, si… había empezado a hostigarme… me molestaba un poco –

-De acuerdo, creo que es todo lo que necesitamos preguntar –

Salieron los oficiales…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? –

-¿Crees que es fácil para mi contar que intento violarme un loco? –

-No… -

-Es una de las peores cosas que me han sucedido en mi vida… -

-Y por poco no estoy para evitarlo, si no regreso, capaz que te me mueres ahí… -

-No digas eso, no planeo morirme todavía, soy demasiado terca como para morirme –

Entró el padre de Mika

-Disculpen, no sabía que estaba tu esposo, vuelvo más tarde… -

-No te preocupes¿sucede algo? –

-Estuve pensando en esta hora y me voy a llevar a Eiri de vuelta a Japón, después de semejante voltereta que nos hizo Kitazawa cayendo tan bajo… tengo que llevarlo a que lo atiendan… psicológicamente – al hombre se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Entiendo, mantén a Tohma informado mientras salgo del hospital, por favor… -

-Claro… -

-----------------------------

Hace varios años que había muerto Kitazawa. La pobre familia Uesugi seguía de mal en peor. Eiri se convirtió de lo más dulce a lo mas fríamente posible. Su rostro ya no sonreía, al contrario pareciera que estaba enojado todo el tiempo y que sonreía rara vez, antes era al revés. Metido en sus estudios, no salía, no tenía muchos amigos, no convivía ya con la familia, se la pasaba encerrado en el estudio o en su recamara. Hasta que finalmente se graduó y decidió largarse de su casa para volverse escritor.

El que más resintió ese cambio, fue su hermano menor; que desde la ausencia de su madre, había encontrado en Eiri a un gran amigo. Las cosas se iban poniendo un poco tensas en esa casa y decidió irse a un templo. Ahora se la pasaba el mayor tiempo posible ahí

Tohma y Mika, bueno, pues al parecer con este episodio tan horrible habían madurado demasiado en su relación. Aunque a veces Tohma empezaba a hacer un lado el matrimonio por el ascenso de Nittle Grasper, Mika lo comprendía y no le decía nada. En fin, podía retomar plenamente sus actividades que dejó por un rato cuando se casó.

Por más extraño que suene, Tohma empezaba a parecer obsesionado con Eiri, cada vez que llegaba a su hogar, preguntaba por él. Vaya ¡hasta podría decirse que se estaba interesando más en él que en otra cosa!

Mika intentaba hacer caso omiso de esto pero no podía, todo el mundo e lo decía, incluso cuando veían a sus suegros, se podría decir que el padre le decía homosexual a su hijo…

-----------------------------------

-Le llegó esto Sr. Seguchi –

-Gracias, déjelo ahí – dijo Tohma sin dejar de escribir unas partituras e indicarle a su secretaría que dejara "eso que le llegó" en el escritorio – puede retirarse –

Terminando la ultima parte de una canción para otro grupo con él que estaba colaborando como productor, decidió mirar lo que decía el sobre que le dejaron en su escritorio

_Estimado Señor Tohma Seguchi:_

_Es usted invitado junto con su esposa a la premiación de escritores nacionales, por el éxito que ha tenido el libro más reciente de una nueva luz literaria: Yuki Eiri._

_La celebración y premiaciones de los diferentes géneros; se llevará acabo…_

¿Yuki Eiri? El único Yuki que conoció fue el que casi le arrebata a un ser muy especial para él y el único Eiri que conoce es ese ser… no podía ser coincidencia. ¿Pero por que se había puesto ese seudónimo?

-¡Sakanoooo! –

-Dígame señor –

-¿Sabe como a que hora llegó esto? –

-A medio día señor¿por que? –

-¿Quién lo trajo? –

-Su cuñado en persona… ¿sucede algo malo? –

-No… solo… olvídalo, no quiero que esto parezca un interrogatorio –

-De acuerdo – dijo antes de salir

No pensaba ir a la nueva locura de Eiri, estaba preocupado ¡Si, lo admitía! Pero eso era el colmo¿Eiri con remordimientos de conciencia? Y ponerse ese nombre¡ridículo, totalmente ridículo!

Decidió llamarle a su esposa para saber si ella estaba enterada de esa locura.

_-¿Sucede algo Tohma? Tú casi nunca me llamas, y menos a la casa –_

-¿Tengo prohibido llamarte o qué? –

_-Déjame adivinar¿estas de malhumor? –_

-Un poco… ¿no te ha llegado algo a la casa? -

-_No… ¿enviaron algo?-_

-Mas o menos… -

-_Pero habló mi hermano… dijo que iba a ir a NG Records… -_

_-_Ya vino… y ahora se auto nombró Yuki Eiri… -

-_¿QUÉ? –_

-Si, el escritor que va a recibir un premio tiene el nombre de Yuki Eiri Uesugi, estamos invitados –

-_Y… ¿planeas ir? –_

-Planeamos ir, dirás… tendremos que, por apoyo a tu hermano –

_-¡Uy, eso se escuchó a un regaño para Eiri! –_

-No voy a ser el único, espera a que tu padre se entere… -

_-Deja que su hijo solito se lo diga –_

-De acuerdo, nos veremos en la casa –

_-¿Te espero para cenar? –_

-Hummm… no lo creo, tengo que ver la audición de un grupillo, creo que es nuevo –

_-¿Vas a ir? Si tú nunca has visto a las bandas que promocionas hasta que tienen un poco de fama –_

-Por lo que ha dicho Sakano, son buenos… y la verdad tengo curiosidad… -

_-Como digas, siempre haces a un lado a la familia… -_

-Mikarin, por favor, no empecemos… hoy no… -

-_Nos vemos –_

_-_Oye, no voy a llegar… -

Colgó

-Tarde… ¿bueno? - un sonido indicaba que hablaba con la línea - me lleva, una de estas que me deje hablando solo de nuevo y… -

-Señor, lo busca Sakano… - dijo la secretaria en voz baja mientras abría un poco la puerta

-Debe ser por el grupo, dígale que voy en un momento, mientras que calienten los chicos… - cuando cerró la puerta, miro por un momento con odio la bocina que tenía todavía en la oreja y el teléfono; colgó de un azotón el teléfono, le dio otra miradita de odio y salio…

------------------------------------

-¿Con cual empezamos? –

-No se Shuichi¿no ya te habías encargado del orden de las canciones? –

-Veras… ¡Con la apuración olvide las canciones! –

-¿Como se te ocurre? NUESTRA PRIMERA PRESENTACIÓN CON ALGUIEN GRANDE EN EL MEDIO Y TU LO ARRUINAS¡Y PARA COLMO CON SEGUCHI TOHMA! –

-Chicos – Sakano entró con una sonrisita nerviosa al estudio - ¿ya tienen las canciones? –

-Este… no –

-¡NO PUEDE SER! – Sakano empezó a golpearse con la pared - ¡NOS VAN A MATAR! –

-¿Todo bien chicos? – Tohma acababa de entra y miro a Sakano que lo estaba mirando detenidamente mientras se alejaba de la pared

-¡Claro, los chicos ya iban a empezar a tocar algo! –

-Bien, quiero escucharlos ¿cómo se llama la banda? –

-B-Bad Luck, señor… -

-Bien, los quiero escuchar… -

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hiro fue tocar algo en acústico de Nittle Grasper, la canción que casi siempre cantaba con Shuichi

-Oigan, eso esta muy bien… pero ¿no tienen alguna composición que sea de ustedes? –

Después de unos murmullos entre Hiro y Shuichi…

-Tenemos algo, pero no la hemos terminado muy bien… -

----------------------------------

Eran ya las diez de la noche, Mika estaba un "POCO" molesta, por lo que decidió ahora ser ella quien llegará tarde. Se salió con una de sus amigas de la preparatoria, y como la mujer no era casada, podían hacer lo que quisieran, claro, eso no recordando que el señor Seguchi se enfadaría con su mujer.

----------------------------------

Vio que todo estaba cerrado y ni una luz de la casa estaba prendida, pero no era tan tarde como para que Mika estuviera dormida o sin mirar la televisión. Al entrar en la cochera, logró notar que el Mustang rojo de su esposa no estaba… pero ella no acostumbraba llegar tarde… y menos hoy…

Espero en la sala mientras miraba el televisor… las once… las doce… se fue a recostar, sin poder dormir… la una… una y media y llegó su mujer… aparentemente hablando aún por celular y con unas carcajadas que se escuchaban desde la puerta.

-Ya cállate que vas a hacer que me caiga del suelo de tanta risa… si, ya llegué… no, no esta abajo… además quien sabe si llegó… no, espera, si llegó… -

Tohma acababa de aparecerse en bata y pijama en la sala.

-Bueno, luego te llamo, te cuidas… ok, igualmente amiga, bye –

-Es la una y media; estoy aquí desde hace5 horas y tu ¿en donde estabas? –

-Milagro que llegaste temprano… -

-No me has contestado –

-Fui a ver a mi amante, me trajo de regreso a la casa y su hermana me habló por teléfono –

-¿Perdón? –

-No seas ridículo¿no me dijiste que no llegabas a cenar? Pues decidí salir con mis amigas e ir a cenar –

-¡Mika, es peligroso andar allá afuera a las dos de la mañana! –

-Una –

-Da igual… es muy tarde y… -

-¿Vas a seguir discutiendo con la pared? Me voy a dormir… -

-¡Mika, te estoy hablando! –

-¡Mira, es la primera vez que llegó tarde y tu no eres un ejemplo a seguir así que por que no te largas a dormir con tu adorado piano que es tu principal amor y negocio, y de paso te callas, estaba de un humor excelente! – se metió a la recámara y cerró por dentro

-¡Dios, enséñame a cerrar mi bocota! –

-_¡Ay, ya cállate y déjame descansar! – una enojada Mika grito desde la recámara azotando algunas cosas_

Se metió al estudio algo confundido y cerró la puerta bruscamente

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: Hellooooo everybody, pus ya aparecí despues de un chorro de tiempo... empiezo a creer que mi vida esta salada... primero mi madre se rodó 12 escalones de nuestro horrible hogar, sé desvió un poquito la columna, hospitalizada buena...y el día de antier (hoy es domingo 12 de febrero en México, pasó el viernes) una loca estupida a la que llamaremos "vecina"golpeo a mi madre solo porque mojó accidentalmente con uns gotitas el estupido coche de su estupido marido al regar el pasto... para colmo sucede cuando ¡QUIERO SUBIR EL FIC! ahora si me he retrasado mucho con esto; pero la escuela, mi madre la moribunda y los locos vecinos no me han dejado.**

**¡GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE APESAR DE MI AUSENCIA ME SIGUEN LEYENDO Y ENVIANDO SUS IMPRESIONES!**

A contestar:

-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: pues quise ver la posibilidad de todo lo que pudo haber hecho Kitazawa, despues de leer parte de Gravitation, se sabe que Kitazawa intentó acosar a Mika pero ella no se dejó yen venganza se fue contra Eiri (bueno, eso me dijeron, por que esa parte de Gravi yo no tuve la oportunidad de leerla). Ya ves, de eso se trata un fic, posibles hechos que pudieron suceder un una serie, hechos ficticios... lo del ovario, no me acuerdo del nombre, pero se puede y de hecho eso le pasó a mi mamá... ahora que se rodó... y yo lo puse por mera imaginación y le sucede a mi señora madre; se supone que no presisamente se cae solo se desacomodan los ligamentos y digamos que casi se van a situar por la zona del coxis y ¡AUCH! eso duele mucho... ya ves, me gusta pone tragedias médicas y para eso me tengo que informar de donde pueda

Saluditos a todos los ingratos que ya no escriben…

Me voy, na no da!


	15. Analizando mi matrimonio

Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**Solo por necedad**

**Capitulo 15: Analizando mi matrimonio**

-¿Vas a seguir discutiendo con la pared? Me voy a dormir… -

-¡Mika, te estoy hablando! –

-¡Mira, es la primera vez que llegó tarde y tu no eres un ejemplo a seguir así que por que no te largas a dormir con tu adorado piano que es tu principal amor y negocio, y de paso te callas, estaba de un humor excelente! – se metió a la recámara y cerró por dentro

-¡Dios, enséñame a cerrar mi bocota! –

-_¡Ay, ya cállate y déjame descansar! _– una enojada Mika grito desde la recámara azotando algunas cosas

Se metió al estudio algo confundido y cerró la puerta bruscamente

A la mañana siguiente Tohma se levanto de una no muy cómoda posición del sillón donde se había quedado dormido; y para su sorpresa, Mika ya no estaba en la casa, solo había una nota:

_Hay comida en el refrigerador, prepárate lo que quieras. Yo voy a Kyoto con mi padre para ayudarlo con el festival, ya que va a ser la primera vez en años que se vuelve a abrir el templo; no se cuanto tiempo me vaya a quedar. Regreso luego._

_Mika_

-¿Cómo que "regreso luego"? Esa mujer a veces me saca de mis casillas… si tan solo tuviéramos un motivo para no pelear tanto y estar juntos más tiempo… -

Una idea loca y descabellada le llego a la cabeza…

_Un hijo…_

_No creo…_

_¿Por qué no? Llevas un buen rato de matrimonio y un hijo no te caería nada mal_

_Pero en estos momentos no sería buena idea, con mi carrera, la empresa y todos mis negocios, lo haría a un lado_

_¿Y no serías capaz de hacer un lado el trabajo para estar en primera estancia con tu esposa?_

_Bueno, eso si se puede hacer… pues creo que debo de empezar con eso_

-----------------------------------

-Mika, no te esperábamos hasta mañana ¿sucedió algo? –

-Nada nuevo papá, solo quise venir un poco antes… me alegra que hayas decidido abrir el templo después de tantos años –

Padre e hija miraron la estructura reconstruida y mejorada

-Desde la muerte de tu madre y el incidente con Eiri, jamás volvimos aquí… -

-Desde que tenía 15 años no veníamos aquí –

-Así es y es por eso que te quería mostrar algo que puede explicar muchas cosas – el padre de Mika se adelantó y abrió la puerta

Mika muy extrañada decidió entrar con su padre.

-Yo sé que tienes muy pocos recuerdos de tu madre, y tal vez hasta se te olvido como era… -

-Jamás se me ha olvidado, siempre recuerdo como nos hacia reír con sus anécdotas, y su mirada color miel, solo que no entiendo una cosa –

-¿Cuál? –

-¿Por qué Eiri salió rubio y nosotros no? –

-Por este motivo – abrió una pequeña puerta y entraron a un cuarto lleno de cajas y cuadros cubiertos – revisa todo, hace años, los empleados de la casa les dijeron que yo había tirado o quemado las fotos familiares; pues no era cierto… solo que verlas me atormentaba cada día… -

La mujer miró con intriga todo lo que había…

-El único recuerdo de tu madre, fue el cuadro que esta en la sala –

-¿Pero ese cuadro no era mío? –

-No Mika, si te fijas a detalle, los ojos son de color miel, es tu madre, solo con verte, sabía que eras la viva imagen de ella –

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que pregunté? –

-Mira esto – el hombre se acercó y sacó un álbum de fotos de 1970, el cual sopló el polvo que tenía encima – ¿ves a este hombre? – señaló a un hombre idéntico a Eiri junto a su madre, en la fotografía de su boda

-¿No me digas que era su amante o algo así? –

-No tontita, era el hermano de tu madre, Mamoru Eiri, al año de esta foto, murió en un accidente –

-Vaya… -

-Y en esta otra – señaló a un hombre mayor que se encontraba junto a él – esta tu abuelo, quítale un poco de barba y dime a quien se parece –

-¡Increíble, es idéntico a ti! –

-Y ahora quítanos a los 2 la barba y si nos ves con unos cuantos años menos… -

-OH Dios, es Tatsuha… -

-Nunca conocieron a todas estas personas, por que, para su mala suerte, murieron antes de que nacieran ustedes… esto era algo que lastimaba mucho a tu madre… -

-¿Y por qué has decidido mostrarme justo hoy todo esto? –

-Lo consideré bien, justo hoy que el templo vuelve a abrir sus puertas a los visitantes; no me cuestiones, solo deja que el alma de un anciano descanse en paz y que sus hijos no le reprochen sus acciones –

-Papá, no te vamos a reprochar nada… -

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un muy agitado Tatsuha

-¡Papá, acaba de llegar el…! – Tatsuha miro que el venerable de su padre no estaba solo - ¿Mika, no se supone que venías mañana? –

-A mi también me alegra verte –

-Es que yo, bueno, afuera esta, ¿qué son todas estas fotos? –

-Nuestra historia familiar, pero creo que papá debe ser quien debe explicarte –

-Bueno, lo que quería decir es que esta tu esposo afuera y me extraño que no vinieras con él –

Mika se quedó extrañada y volteó hacia su padre, el asintió y se fue directo a las afueras del templo.

Tohma estaba de pie junto a su auto, llevaba unas gafas de sol y miraba hacia lo alto del templo, su esposa se imaginaba que estaba inspeccionando como había quedado la remodelación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una extrañada Mika

-Yo esperaba un "Hola ¿Cómo te va?", pero parece que no –

-No es eso, pero me sorprende verte aquí –

-Sabes que no me gusta estar enojado contigo y pues como nunca había venido, quise ayudarles –

-Es muy amable de tu parte – dijo una todavía extrañada Mika

-¿Me disculpas por el alboroto de anoche? –

-… -

-OH, vamos, di algo –

-Estas disculpado, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo Mika riendo y dándole un besito

-Bueno ¿y en dónde esta el veterano? –

-Adentro con Tatsuha mirando fotos viejas –

-¿Fotos? OH, rayos – al ir caminando pisó heces de perro - ¡Qué asco! Pero ¿no se supone que las había quemado o algo así? –

-Se supone… al parecer las sirvientas te contaron la historia –

-Fue el día que te conocí, en la fiesta de tu regreso –

-Ah… -

-¡Tohma, que gusto verte! – el padre de Mika iba saliendo del templo

-Señor – ambos hombres se abrazaron

-Justo al hombre que buscaba –

-Miedo me da –

-No te preocupes muchacho, solo quiero pedirte un favor, algo que no dudo que puedas ayudarme a cumplir junto con Mika… vayamos a la sala –

La pareja se volteó a ver confundida

-Saben, he intentado persuadir a Eiri de que se haga cargo del templo – empezó a servir el té – pero se rehúsa intenté persuadirlo con Ayaka, pero no se deja… -

-Si no se te olvida, el en un principio no quería casarse con Ayaka… tal vez por eso… - dijo Mika

-Pero bueno, intentaremos persuadirlo, pero si ni a su hermana le hace caso, no aseguro nada – respondió Tohma enseguida

-Pero, ahora ustedes respóndanme una duda que tengo ¿Se pelearon o por qué llegaron separados? –

-Claro que no, solo que Tohma necesitaba ir primero a la oficina por unos documentos y yo me adelanté, solo eso – dijo Mika con una falsedad que se le notaba a leguas

-Si, si, yo entiendo que no es fácil estar casados, pero cuando lo disfruten de corazón es mejor… - dijo el padre de Mika

Después de unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, algunos adornos rotos y gente corriendo despavorida por el carácter del Sr. Uesugi, el festival estaba casi listo.

-Le diré a Eiri, pero no creo que venga, ya sabes como es cuando se indigna – dijo Mika

-Tohma, dile a tus padres que vengan mañana al festival y después a cenar, hace mucho que no estamos en familia -

-Seguro – "Problemas Seguros, siempre que venimos todos, algo pasa" – bueno señor, nos veremos mañana –

Subieron rápidamente y se fueron del Templo...

-¿Hace cuanto que no veíamos a tu padre? –

-Desde que todos discutimos por el compromiso de Eiri –

-¿Crees que lo logremos convencer? –

Dos horas después en el departamento de Eiri...

-¡¿ Creen que me voy a parar en esa casa de nuevo después de que quería que después de casado me fuera de monje y tirara al caño mi carrera de escritor! –

-Pues – Mika se puso de pie y le quitó el vaso de Whisky – deberías, al anciano no le quedan muchos años y los quiere disfrutar con sus hijos, además, tu estas muy cercano a morir de cirrosis o un día no amaneces después de cenar con nosotros, decide –

-Miedo me das Mika – dijo Tohma

-Tú también deberías estar prevenido, vives con ella, yo estuve toda mi infancia –

-Bueno, "hermanito", te vemos ahí, no faltes – dijo Mika mientras tomaba su bolso y lo miraba con "tanto amor" a su hermano

-Nos veremos luego Eiri... –le dio un abrazo y le susurró... – Mejor cuídate... –

Al siguiente día...

El festival había sido un éxito, mucha gente había ido y los vecinos habían contribuido algo con las atracciones y juegos mecánicos. Después de un rato de estar viendo todo el festival, Ayaka se ofreció para prepara la cena y fueron a la casa. Todos estaban sentados en la casa

-Me he enterado de que estas viviendo en una pocilga, Tohma - dijo el Sr. Seguchi

-Es un departamento, es pequeño, lo sé, pero no tanto para que lo llames pocilga, padre. La casa estaba lejos y tuvimos la necesidad de un hogar cerca del trabajo de ambos –

-Supongo que será un buen lugar para criar a sus hijos - dijo la Sra. Seguchi

El padre de Mika casi se ahoga al beber vino y Tohma casi se traga la cuchara.

-Es un poco precipitado pensar eso ¿no creen?- dijo Tohma nervioso

-En efecto, estamos "comiendo" - dijo el Sr. Uesugi

-¡Papá! – dijo Tatsuha intentando regañarlo

-¡¿Qué significa eso!- dijo Tohma molesto

-Papá, es maravilloso ¿si? - dijo Mika rápidamente

-Bueno, para alguien de su tipo, sí -dijo el Sr. Uesugi

-¿Su tipo? - dijo algo indignado el Sr. Seguchi

-¡¿Mi tipo!- Tohma perdía la paciencia cada segundo que pasaba

-Eh... voy a mi arbolito... ejem... digo... al baño...- Tatsuha decidió escapar

-Te ayudo - dijo Eiri al mismo tiempo mientras huían

-¡La cena esta lista! - dijo Ayaka, entrando con un gran banquete

-Mejor nos aguantamos un rato - dijeron mientras volvían a sus asientos

-¡Bon appètit! –

-Bien no nos quedemos esperando si tenemos hambre, empiecen a comer - dijo Eiri

-Supongo - dijo el Sr. Uesugi al mismo tiempo que arrebataba el pato para tomar una ración - que cualquier nieto que puedo esperar de ustedes será... –

-Igual a mi hijo, ¡sí! - dijo el Sr. Seguchi al quitarle el pato

-Aunque eso no tendría nada de malo ¿verdad? -dijo Ayaka

-¡Ah, no, no, no, claro que no! - (noten el sarcasmo del padre de Mika) - bueno, eso, ¡si no matan a sus hijos! –

-¡Papá! –

-¡Ahora resulta que no es peor matarlos que hacerlos pasar por la nana de sus hermanos! - dijo Tohma

-¡Tohma, basta! – dijo Mika

-¡Fue por el bien de sus hermanos, además lo hizo con amor! - dijo el Sr. Uesugi

-¡Claro, la guardería de NANA MIKA! - dijo Tohma furioso

-¡NO LO ENTENDERÌAS POR QUE NO ERES SU PADRE! - dijo el señor furioso

-OIGA - dijo el Sr. Seguchi

-Trágame tierra... -dijo Mika mientras se empezaba a desesperar y se hundía en su silla

-Que gusto que la familia se reúna para cenar... - dijo Ayaka con voz melancólica

-¡Puedo asegurar que no toleraré más esto! –

-¡Hijo, tranquilo! - dijo la Sra. Seguchi

-¡Tohma! - dijo Mika indignada

-¡Mika, él empezó! - dijo Tohma

-¡Mika! - dijo el Sr. Uesugi

-¡Papá, déjala! - dijo Eiri

-¡Eiri! - dijo el Sr. Uesugi

-¡Déjalos! – dijo Tatsuha - son adultos –

-¡Qué agradable Tatsuha, nos arruinas la conversación! – dijo Tohma sarcásticamente

-¡BASTA! Me largo de aquí - dijo Mika mientras salía del comedor

-------------------------

-¡Shuichi, nos aceptaron, vamos a tener un disco, Bad Luck va a ser un éxito! – Hiro entró corriendo con la carta que le acababa de dar el productor Sakano

-¡GENIAL, VAMOS A SER FAMOSOS, VOY A CONOCER A RYUICHI! –

-¡FAMA, DINERO Y NUESTRO SUEÑO EN UN CD QUE MILLONES DE PERSONAS ESCUCHARAN!-

-¡ME VOY A DESMAYAR HIRO!-

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, pasado mañana iremos con Sakano-san... –

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE APESAR DE MI AUSENCIA ME SIGUEN LEYENDO Y ENVIANDO SUS IMPRESIONES!**

A contestar:

-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: Gracias por todos tus comentarios tan positivos, yo se que es algo difícil, pero lo he sabido superar... en serio, mil gracias... sobre el fic enfocado más sobre Eiri y Shuichi... si y no, voy a enfocarme en todos, pero tengo que ir haciéndoles espacio a todos y voy a quitar poco a poco a Mika y Tohma...

Esto pronto se termina, o eso creo jeje

Saluditos a todos los ingratos que ya no escriben…

Me voy, na no da!


	16. ¡APARECE BAD LUCK, el fin del inicio!

_Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia_

**Solo por necedad**

**_Por: SangoMikarin_**

**Capitulo 16: APARECE BAD LUCK, el fin del inicio**

-¡Qué agradable Tatsuha, nos arruinas la conversación! – dijo Tohma sarcásticamente

-¡BASTA! Me largo de aquí - dijo Mika mientras salía del comedor

-------------------------

-¡Shuichi, nos aceptaron, vamos a tener un disco, Bad Luck va a ser un éxito! – Hiro entró corriendo con la carta que le acababa de dar el productor Sakano

-¡GENIAL, VAMOS A SER FAMOSOS, VOY A CONOCER A RYUICHI! –

-¡FAMA, DINERO Y NUESTRO SUEÑO EN UN CD QUE MILLONES DE PERSONAS ESCUCHARAN!-

-¡ME VOY A DESMAYAR HIRO!-

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, pasado mañana iremos con Sakano-san... –

-Estas equivocado amigo mío, la cambié para mañana –

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? –

-Es que la emoción no me dejaba en paz y… y … llamé –

-Y para eso te hiciste el loco conmigo, tramposo – dijo Hiro mientras le daba un coscorrón a Shuichi

-Espera Hiro, y verás que después desconcierto vamos a cautivar a todos -

--------------------------

-Mika, abre la puerta –

Tohma se encontraba en el pasillo "negociando" con su esposa, sabía que su familia y la familia de Mika se habían pasado de la raya. Cosa que siempre intentaba evitar.

-Voy a abrir con las llaves de repuesto si no dices nada – amenazó Tohma por última vez

No hubo respuesta, así que el Amo del Universo tomó aire y abrió la habitación, solo vio la silueta de Mika sentada en una silla mirando hacia el patio, la luz apagada y ella callada.

-Si no quieres hablar te entiendo perfectamente corazón… - dijo Tohma mientras avanzaba lentamente y ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros d Mika – sabes, creo que tenemos que mejorar o hacer todo lo posible para mejorar las relaciones familiares... –

Tohma notó como se hundía un hombro, un momento ¿se hundió un hombro?

Al voltear la silla, vio a una muñeca muy vieja y bastante fea con un letrerito que decía "Regreso hasta mañana para el festival"

-¡Pequeña embustera! – dijo antes de perder la cordura – ¡pero mañana me largaré todo el día a la empresa a ver si te gusta, no me vas a ganar Mikarin! –

--------------------------

Shuichi había dormido muy poco, sinceramente se la pasó toda la noche viendo videos de Nittle Grasper a más no poder. Se fue a la ducha y cantó como loco en el baño, después de arreglarse lo máscasual que pudo, le llamo a su hermana para darle la noticia y se fue directo al metro. Ya ahí, seguía tarareando y cantando mientras la gente lo miraba como loco. Vio su reloj y notó lo tarde que era, así que comenzó a correr.

Salió del metro y siguió corriendo por la acera

--------------------------

-Bien, ahora vamos a cambiar de tema- dijo una joven reportera de cabello negro llamada Kaoruko – Mi última pregunta, quiero preguntarles a los miembros de ASK ¿qué sintieron con su álbum debut, están satisfechos? –

-No – contestó Taki – esto es sólo el principio, somos ambiciosos, nunca estaremos satisfechos, cuando estemos satisfechos, entonces será el final –

La reportera rió un poco y continuó – Su productor es Seguchi Tohma, que les ha conseguido ventas fabulosas y aún así no están satisfechos… parece que aún existen las bandas de roqueros orgullosos. Me gusta. Muy bueno – volteo hacia atrás - ¿no es así?-

Tohma se acerco y contestó – Es bueno escucharte decir eso, Kaoruko-san –

-¿Pero qué dices? Con lo bueno y carismático que eres como productor estoy deseando ver el concierto en vivo de ASK. Será su primer macro-concierto ¿no? –

-¡Será un gran éxito! – contestó Taki

-¡Peace! – dijo Ken-chan

-Yes – dijo enseguida Ma-kun

-Hmmm, y los teloneros serán ¿Bad Luck, quienes son? – pregunto Kaoruko

-Ah, su manager es Sakano,de nuestra compañía – contestó Tohma

-Y ¿cómo son? –

-Bien, eso tendremos que verlo – contestó sonriendo

-¿Si? Ya veo – dijo Kaoruko mirando maliciosamente a Tohma

---------------------------

Sakano miro junto con Hiro su reloj, su preocupación era obvia.

Shuichi dio la vuelta de la calle corriendo aún.

-¡Shuichi llegas tarde! – gritó Hiro

-Lari hooooooooooooooooooo – saludó Shuichi

-Iba a encontrarme con el presidente de la compañía, iba a enseñarle una o dos canciones de las que habían escrito, finalmente te vería a ti – decía Sakano mientras Shuichi ponía los ojos en blanco - ¡Podría haber sido tu gran "crack"! Todo de una sola vez – Hiro bebió soda y Shuichi bostezó – Estera el plan hasta que… que… Shindou lo arruinó completamente –

-Sakano ¿no te estás tomando las cosas demasiado enserio? – preguntó Hiro

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser serio? – gritó Sakano

Shuichi ya se había dormido completamente

---------------------------

Mika había regresado fresca como una lechuga al templo de su padre. Eran las 6 de la tarde y ya casi comenzaba el festival. Su padre había insistido en que se pusiera un kimono, pero Mika no era de ese tipo de mujeres, no señor, la vida fuera de Japon había sido un gran cambio para ella…

Sin embargo, su padre ganó y Ayaka terminó vistiéndola.

-¡Auch! –

-Discúlpame Mika-san, pero así va… -

-No te disculpes, es falta de costumbre –dijo Mika volteando un poco y sonriendo - ¿lograron convencer a Eiri de volver? –

-No, ayer escucho a tu esposo gritando y tuvo una riña con él, dijo que "tenía que terminar una de sus novelas y no tenía tiempo que perder" (Nótese que Ayaka imitó a Yuki) –

Ambas mujeres suspiraron, Eiri nunca iba a cambiar, al primer pretexto que encontrara, se libraba de las cosas.

-Mañana iré con "el terco" a intentar persuadirlo otra vez – dijo Mika

-Esperomos que funcione- contestó Ayaka mientras dejabade arreglarle la cabeza a Mika -ya estas lista -

--------------------------

-Vaya Tohma, la última vez que te entrevisté apenas empezaba tu banda – dijo Kaoruko mientras caminaba junto a él en el pasillo

-No es "mi" banda… -contestó secamente

-Clásico en ti – rió un poco – la prensa esta hablando, hace mucho que no te ven con tu esposa –

-Ahhh ni la menciones – dijo Tohma antes de suspirar – se supone que hoy tengo que ir a una fiesta con mi suegro y anoche la pilla se largó a quien sabe donde –

Kaoruko empezó a reír.

-¿Dije algo cómico? –

-Estas celoso Seguchi Tohma –

-¿YOOOO? No me hagas reír, ella me adora… -

---------------------------

Shuichi seguía sin ideas para su canción…

-Talento innato… esfuerzo razonable… pero eso no basta para alcanzar el éxito… -

El viento comenzó a soplar en un principio muy suavemente sobre el parque, Shuichi sacó su canción y la miró por breves instantes - ¿Una chica…? Puede que estuviera bien ¡ACHHSSSSS! – el viento soplo de manera brusca arrebatándole la hoja – Ah, deten… -

Un hombre alto y rubio miraba la hoja -¿Has sido tú quien ha escrito esto? –

-Ah… si –

-Peor que las de los colegiales, no debes intentar escribir canciones de amor con tu falta de talento – soltó la hoja y siguió caminando – no tienes talento, ríndete –

-¿Ehhh? –se tiró al suelo - ¡no tienes derecho a decir algo así! –

----------------------------

-Se supone que no te iba a ganar Mika – dijo el padre de Mika al ver a Tohma entrando al templo.

-¿Eh? – dijo Tohma mientras volteaba

-Seguchi, no llevas muchos años casado con Mika así que no desesperes, que la aventura del matrimonio apenas comienza… Mika esta comprando algodones de azúcar-

Tohma miró extrañado a su suegro y se fue caminando hacia los puestos, buscando a Mika, y se encontró con una grata sorpresa: Mika peinada de una coleta y en kimono rosa, que hablaba muy feliz con el vendedor –

-¿Enserio? No sabía que había sucedido eso, hace años que no te veía desde la preparatoria – dijo ella

-Claro, yo siempre lo dije – contestó riendo el vendedor –creo que te buscan Mika-san –

Tohma llegó y abrazó a Mika por detrás.

-Se va a caer el cielo, nunca te había visto así –

-No te emociones, que no me agrada mucho estar vestida así –

Tohma rió un poco mientras la admiraba.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? – preguntó Mika un tanto apenada y poniéndose roja

-Tu belleza –

-Ve y díselo a mi padre, se pone muy feliz cuando la gente dice algo bonito de mi, además de que estaría menos resentido contigo – dijo Mika sonriendo

Tohma la miró de reojo y le quitó el algodón

-Oye, no me lo quites… -

-Que tacaña, tienes que compartir con tu esposo – dijo devolviéndoselo - en definitiva, It's Gravitation –

-¿Dijiste algo? –

-No, nada importante querida… -

_**FIN**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a tods, ya volvi y justo a tiempo para terminar este fic, sinceramente planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero algo me dijo que no quería volverlo tedioso e infinito. Espero que les haya gustado la mezcla de esta última parte con él capitulo 1 de Gravitation. Este fic sería el comienzo de Gravitation,luego seguiría Gravitation en si y mi otro fic que aún continua: La vida se transforma con una noticia...**

A contestar:

-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: Creo que pensabasque iba a continuar todavía más y me disculpo por terminarlo así, pero este va a ser un fic antes de la serie y contianuará en "La vida se transforma con una noticia"... paraque sea una sucesión extraña y creo que buena. Espero que te guste mucho, y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

-Nadin268: Como buen malvado, quería uno que no perdiera la secuencia y siguiera siendo malvado XD asi que Kitazawa terminó en esta presentación de "Solo por necedad", y tienes mucha razón tengo cierta manía por llevar a la gente al hospital. Para que veas que no acabare en otro año más jeje

-Krissel Majere: Creo que has llegado en el penúltimo episodio jeje me alegra mucho saber que a pesar de que este fic lleva un rato sin avanzar y en la página, lo hayas leído. Muchas gracias por el beso y la flor

_**"Esto aqui se terminó"**_

**¡GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE APESAR DE MI AUSENCIA ME SIGUIERON LEYENDO Y ENVIANDO SUS IMPRESIONES!**

Me voy, na no da!


End file.
